The Passion and The Prince
by Nicolesque
Summary: Here's my version of what happened during those three years before the Androids. Can Vegeta overlook his pride and give in to her feminine wiles? The POV switches here and there for emphasis on the storyline, and it's rated M for all the lemony goodness.
1. Crushing the Crush

I just don't think I can help myself.

I, Bulma Briefs, the female genius extraordinaire with a Nobel under my belt before the ripe age of twenty-four... am in love with the alien prince who resides in my house. He bathes, eats, sleeps, and trains his ass off here in MY living quarters. His sculpted ... everything, just glistening with either sweat or shower water? Delicious. And all for me to enjoy in my sick little internal monologue about him, in my head, and- oh, yes- my grotesque fantasies that seem to sap my self-control at night when I'm alone in my less than orderly bedroom. My fingers explore to his image, and my body arches at the thought of his very touch.

Would I say this is on the verge of obsession? No, not really.

Actually, I'm just bored. Yamcha is... well, he's Yamcha. He plays baseball, he goes out drinking with his friends, he "absent-mindedly" gets a phone number and I walk into his apartment with them scattered like the rose petals missing from our bed. No, no roses in this relationship. Just disappointment, and frankly, my need for stimulation has taken my heart elsewhere. I really wish I could conjure these words of brutal, sharp honesty to his face, but alas, I am stuck remembering the past and reminiscing about our youth, making me dull and nostalgic and even more of an old wench than I can admit that I am becoming.

Is this my fate? Dying single, alone, childless, and OLD?

Granted, my twenty-ninth birthday was only in a couple months. Would Vegeta give me the one thing I've waited for all this time? The one thing I've been such a good girl for?...

"Woman."

A gasp escaped my lips, but came out more like a moan, causing my cheeks to flush instantly and face him with my heart-shaped sun glasses and red bikini, laying out by the pool on a yellow lawn chair.

"Vegeta! You startled me, you creep, what do you want?" I asked, feigning outrage at his mere, glorious presence. Oh, how I melt even with the sun here simply due to his arrival. Ugh, and the theatrics ensue.

I could feel his smirk all the way from where he stood- merely two feet away that is. "Heh. I doubt you can handle the answer to that inquiry, foolish girl."

Oh how my core trembled at the very insinuations that dubious reply held. "Oh really? Try me.."

Making it as much of a purr as possible, I noticed the flicker of confusion on Vegeta's face before he once again returned to his smirking stance. "Alright. Here it goes. I've already destroyed all twelve of your bots, and you have less than twelve hours to fix them, for I'm leaving for space. Understood?"

Flabbergasted. Ego-wounded. Enraged. These are good words to describe me in that little space of time where silence was the only factor. And yes, then I erupted.

But not before he left, his back to me as he had already strode some twenty feet. I seethed, looking away from his perfectly toned body and crossing my arms.

"Oh, and woman..." He called from across the yard. I refused to turn to face him, but he continued anyway. "Better not burn that pretty white skin of yours... Would hate to see your body match the color of that ridiculous blush on your face when I approach you."

I froze. Did he know? Or was he just making that up to taunt me? Was he serious?

Goosebumps raced up my arms at his mere reference of them. I wanted to curl up into this feeling of pure radiance, of warmth and tingling that ran through me. Kami, that man is like a drug.

* * *

><p>"So... Why are you leaving, Vegeta?" I ask cautiously but with a bold tone of voice at dinner.<p>

Stupid. What an awkward question to ask. Come on, Bulma! I hate scolding myself every time I try to talk to him, but for some reason the self-doubt that washes over me when that sharp, obsidian glare shoots up to pierce into me. Penetrating, thrusting...

"Winter." He croaked after a good couple moments of nothing. Curiosity was tweaked in me, as usual with him, but in a simpler way than normal. Was he really afraid of the cold?

"Well why-"

That's when he slammed his fist onto the dinner table, never taking his onyx eyes off of me. "I knew you were going to follow that with another obnoxious question..." He growled, almost like a cat that had just got woken up. Again, shivers ran rampant up my spine despite my still, startled form. My parents looked at each other, not saying a word and just eating. They knew better.

"Um.. Sorry? I really don't think it's a big deal if I ask why, Vegeta-"

"I don't care what you think, woman. And that is the difference."

"Oh, so I can do your laundry and my mother can feed your face, but I can't ask a simple, Kami-damn question?"

"No."

"Well, guess what? I just did."

"..."

He stood up, leaving the room while I gloated there, proudly. I think I enjoy getting a rise out of him as much as he does with me. Still, his sudden absence left a tiny tear of sadness in me, but I shoved it. I don't need sadness. I'm the richest, smartest, and most beautiful woman in the world. Why would I be sad?

"Thanks for dinner, Mom. I guess our house-guest liked it, too, despite my unique dinner convo'."

I gestured toward his empty dinner plate, finding it peculiar that he'd finished the food even before leaving during a fight. Maybe it was a respect thing, like being royal. My heart fluttered at the aspect of his being a Prince, which would make me his Princess. Ahhh, and the angels sing...

Then I thought about it. I should just go thank him and maybe that will atone for our argument at dinner! Yes, what a great idea Bulma.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta..?" I knocked timidly. Totally not like me at all, but the situation called for a little subtle-ness.<p>

"Get out! I'm busy..."

I opened the door to see him just laying there on his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. He was clad in a new cotton tee that my mother had gotten him, a strange denim color. "Uh, yeah. You must be sooo busy lying there doing nothing-"

"Get talking or get out."

I was quieted by his words, making me sigh in semi-frustration. "Alright well I thought I'd say.. thank you."

"Thank you?" He demanded, as if the words were completely alien to him.

"Yeah, for, you know. Stuff."

Great, Bulma. Fantastic. Stuff?

"Hn. Wonderful. Anything else while you're at making a complete fool out of yourself?"

My Kami, he's onto me! "Uh-Well no. I just wanted to say thank you for... wanting to help us. In the fight against the Androids. That's all."

He leapt from the bed and suddenly I was pinned against the wall. My heart's rate quadrupled and my eyes were wide while his were mere inches away. He parted his lips, which were calling out my attention so intensely that I could feel my own tingle in response to the intense proximity.

"Let us get this straight now, woman." His rough voice was a stern purr, coating my chest with a startling warmth. "I am not 'helping' anybody but myself. I am merely eradicating the annoying impediment these Androids are providing between me and my victory over your assclown of a hero named Kakarrot. There is no 'us'. Understood?"

My chest was rising rapidly enough that I didn't have to say a word. He backed away and in a flash he was just as far from me as he was close to me in the second before. I immediately dashed out of the room, but my toe got caught in the door and I stopped, biting on my groan of immense pain.

"Oh and by the way..." Came the mewling taunt from the surly Prince. My eyes went to the farthest right of my eyelids, never connecting with his piercing glare, if it was even aimed at me. However, I could feel his burning smirk from the twenty feet between us. "As for what I think of you, do not fret. You will always be the spoiled rotten, loud-mouthed wench that I am forced to reside with until this mudball is destroyed by me. Make no mistake, for it will be nothing more. That is all."

I let out a gigantic breath that I didn't know I was holding as my world slightly collapsed and I retreated to my room, tail between legs and all.

What the hell is happening to me? I thought as I watched my ceiling fan spin into infinity. I should not be this groveling, caring, clutzy dimwit in front of this guy. I am Bulma Briefs, and he should know this! I ALWAYS get what I want!

And what I want I shall get. But it was going to take more than getting overly nervous and sputtering a stupid thank you to get him to see that. I may have had a knack for adventures, but now it was time for a plan. And Bulma Briefs always has a plan.

* * *

><p>Okay... What do you think? I was gonna just make a one-shot but I've never done that and probably never will. Review and let me know if this has potential. :) Love hearing from you guys!<p>

~Jckash03


	2. The Dream, The Hope, and The Chase

Vile woman. Everything she did drove me maniacally insane with anger. With that obnoxious laugh, and that pathetic facade of being fearless- she made me absolutely furious sometimes. It was her ridiculous antics and her family's peculiarities that roused me with enough ammunition to fuel my training to its highest power. Simply put, she was a person I resided with and who repaired the machinery that would aid me in my ascension to the great state of Super Saiyan...

And that was it.

Of course I noticed her looks, her appearance that seemed to radiate with lust whenever I approached her. How I loathe that desperate gleam of hope in those turquoise orbs that glimmer in the sunlight-esque yellow of the eating quarters every morning. Every damn day with this woman and her asinine tricks! I swore she was a witch the second I saw her on Namek, and I avoided her like a plague. Now, whenever I try to, she is there! Around the corner, in the living room, in the kitchen simultaneously with me.

Was she following me? Obsessed?

Would she... kill me?

Not physically of course, but to drive me so mad that I died of it? Died in the battle with the Androids or, Kami forbid, the hands of that clown-king Kakarrot. Also, she had the advantage of having a decent braincell activity, especially in the fields of scientific molecular energy that could incinerate me from the inside out if she wanted to. Kami, what the fuck did I get myself into now?

Oh well. It didn't matter. Only the achievement of my two goals: Super Saiyan status and killing Kakarrot.

I'd had enough of this creature's groveling of me, despite the fact that whenever she pursed her lips and knotted her eyebrows in deep concentration of something in her office whenever I enter it to request repairs has sent quite a copious amount of blood to my nether region, much to my spite.

So I said it. Aloud. To us both.

It will never happen.

Or so I incorrectly assumed.

* * *

><p>"Son residence," a falsely pleasant voice rang through the speaker in my ear. I stuttered nervously because sometimes, frankly, ChiChi freaked me out.<p>

"Hey, uh, ChiChi... How's it going?" I finished lamely, cocking my head to the side in a nervous tic.

"Who is this? Bulma?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's um.. Me. I just needed to talk to Goku for a second, that's all."

"...Right." ChiChi replied thickly, making peals of humiliation run through me in cold waves. This woman was so awkward!

A minuscule silence ensued before a booming "GOOOKUUU!" resounded in the background, making me start.

"What's up ChiCh- OW! What was that for? Oh, dishes? Oops.. Forgot, heh... Hello?" Came his voice into the speaker. A warm smile took over my face at his childlike, innocent tone. I missed my best friend.

"Hey, um.. Can I see you? I kinda need to ask you some-"

A poke on my shoulder made me jump and spin around to face Goku. "Hey!"

"Uh, hey.. I have a question."

"Yep?"

"Um..," I bent my head in, close to his as if I were to kiss him. I quickly glanced around before whispering very low, "What arouses Saiyans the most? Like, an aphrodisiac?"

Goku whispered his response in my ear as my eyes traveled upward and then laughter busted out of me like a firework explosion. Then Goku said something that knocked the giggles right out of me.

"Oh, hey Vegeta."

I froze, wondering exactly how much of that conversation he had overheard. A crimson sheet crept over my cheeks and I could feel it incinerate into my cheeks as I watched his eyes melt through me with their black pools of fire. He almost looked entertained, but trying to keep his rough demeanor around Goku was Vegeta's constant mission.

"The hell are you doing here, Kakarrot? This is my turf."

"Oh, well I didn't know you had a turf! I thought you were supposed to have a castle..?" Goku retorted with nothing but innocence, earning a death glare from the Saiyan Prince.

"Okay, well obviously it's time to go, Goku-"

"Wait, why me?"

"Yes, why you is right-!" Vegeta launched for him and Goku stood tall, puffing his burly chest out and I felt myself fly between them with a silent "No" flying from my lips and my arms outstretched horizontally. Vegeta, however, did not stop at my hand. He stopped just enough for it to be rubbing against it. The touch between my arm and his chest sending thrilling sparks of electricity through my body from the intense warmth that radiated from the contact. And from the surprised, foggy look in his obsidian gems, I would say he felt it as well.

"Bulma, are you okay?" Came Goku's untimely interruption.

I snapped out of it, quick, regaining my composure and stepping all the way behind Goku with Vegeta's magnetic stare on me. "Uh, yeah. Heh, Vegeta just has pointy nipples. Quite scary. Anyway, gotta run. Have some projects in the lab and someone's broken toys."

"Which need to be fixed much sooner rather than later. As in now!" Vegeta boomed before leaving the hallway. Goku looked at me, winking conspicuously before fading off into thin air. What kind of wink was that? Goku is getting a little old, I guess. Not very much up with the times and is going through that awkward dad phase. Yep.

That's all that had to be, right?

I headed to my laboratory. I sat on the computer and just stared at the screen. Vegeta. Vegeta. My Kami, that look in his eye when our bodies touch if only for that brief, minuscule moment...

What the hell was wrong with me?

Then I remembered Son's answer to my question. It made so much sense. And I was going to do it.

The only impediment was time.

* * *

><p><em>The light from the fireplace permeated throughout the room, casting a bright glow onto her face that illuminated her soft, cerulean orbs even more than they already had when he had turned to look at her. He knew his gaze had also grown heated based on the feeling of blood plummeting to his core. <em>

_"Vegeta...?" She purred his name in a lust-ridden, thick question that picked up on his testosterone levels. She was dressed in a thin, satin nightgown with lace embroidered into the top of it that was cut low enough for him to see the edges of her ample cleavage, her nipples taut and perky underneath as they called out to him. He clenched his jaws and his fists, looking away and at the fire._

_She took back a hand, laying it on her chest. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing. Go away."_

_She let a sigh escape from her rosy pink lips, supple and sweet that he couldn't keep from imagining surrounding him in her mouth. Warm, wet... What? Why couldn't he cease this nonsensical want? Why was he not in control of himself?_

_"Vegeta..," Bulma said his name again, this time in a sultry chuckle._

_"What?" He barked, still keeping his gaze away._

_She raised her head, her tongue licking her lips as she let her mouth gape open seductively before replying in a low murmur, "We both know you don't want that."_

_His head snapped over to hers before he catapulted himself to her, pinning her to the nearest tabletop without so much as letting her head hit the glass sheet of the table. Her eyes were wide but he could smell her shocked arousal throughout the air, wafting through his predatory nostrils. How could she do this to him? What was it about her...?_

_Her fragrant scent infected him, her touch was poisonous as it sent spikes of something fiery and unfamiliar to Vegeta up his spine and throughout his body in waves and shivers. It was hot, it was bold and thick, like a tsunami of fire. The way she gazed at him with glazed eyes of the most glimmering blue of oceans and that ridiculously coloured hair that intrigued and annoyed him at all once.._

_And that is what she did. She intrigued and annoyed him all at once._

_"Earth to Vegeta..." She whispered softly, slightly giggling as she ran a hand through the tall mane of the Saiyan Prince. He felt the heat emanating through her as his primal instinct to take her right there was pushing, shoving through his impulses so hard that he was getting a migraine from resisting. Resisting her was more of a challenge than actually living with the pesky bitch. _

_There. 'I cannot do it. I cannot allow her to become a distraction, even for one night. If I start this fire it might never cease...'_

_So he got off of her, ignoring the sparks of pain in her cerulean orbs. He began to walk away slowly, his back to her. He felt a wave of regret, shame, and confusion run through him. He could hear her sigh in the living room air. He stood there, not moving an inch. He was frozen for some reason, not knowing where to go or what to do. Especially with her. _

_However, she did know what to do. Without saying a word, she got off the table and went to him from behind. She laid a hand over his topless body, gently caressing an uprising scar on his shoulder. She swallowed audibly, imagining the pain and suffering such scars had insinuated about the elusive warrior in front of her._

_"Don't even try..."_

_She blinked, taken back. "Don't try to what...?"_

_"You will never know what my people were, the pride I must survive to preserve... I seek power, and that is all I do. You must understand. Nothing can impede me in my endeavor to be the great, almighty Super Saiyan."_

_He spun on her, pushing her to a near wall and pressing his hard body against hers, his breath whispering through her ears and hair as it sent warm shivers up her spine. He gave her the most ferocious stare that she had ever seen on his dark features, his canines bared as his lips pulled back in a devious smirk. What frightened her the most, and probably aroused her as well, was the shadows of malice that filled his black eyes with puddles of sadistic intent. He was bloodthirsty, and he was going to show her. _

_Not just show her, but claim her._

_"Are you ready for this? This is what you're asking for you wretched bitch. You know I'm a monster and yet you pursue me, throwing advances left and right. Tell me, woman, when did you become so bold? This is not one of your average little girl adventures from years back..."_

_Her chest rose and fell rapidly, her heart beating like a drum and her clitoris pulsating like a vein. Her head shook slowly, most of her feeling weak but she still mustered the courage to do just that instead of condoning the beastly sight in front of her._

_"This. Is. Saiyan."_

_And so he thrust his steel erection into her inner thigh, which was unclothed except for a sheer pair of panties. A gasp escaped her lips and she looked up, they locked eyes immediately and Vegeta dove forward. Except not for her lips, but her neck, which he tore both of his sharp canines into to pierce the skin. A painful cry came out of Bulma's mouth as he pressed down, blood seeping down the pale, porcelain skin of her neck._

_"Yes.. Blood. This is what I need!"_

_Bulma had no time to even think of what was happening to her before she began to feel him lapping at her neck. He licked and licked the blood away like a dog who hadn't had any water for days. That's when his hand crept up her thigh and just as she was about to let go, she arched-  
><em>

Yes, I just woke up.

Holy crap. So my wonderful nocturnal fantasy turned into a very strange reality as I woke up with my own hand between my legs and Scratch, my dad's black cat, licking my neck. Yes, how sexy that is to be touching yourself with an ANIMAL IN THE BED?

Totally pissed off, I pushed Scratch out and felt myself shake a little. It was cold. Weird, I never left the balcony doors open-

Whoa.

No.

You're kidding right?

Did he?

I quickly skipped to my wall, placing my back onto it so I could look out onto the balcony and see who the intruder was, and if it really was him. If it was, did that mean that what just occurred in my dream was not a dream after all?

I peeked around the corner of the door to see his shadowy figure sitting on the ledge of the wall that covered the periphery of the balcony. The moon was very close, and very full, near my window. I looked up at it, knowing exactly why the previous event occurred.

But even more strange... He had been there. The entire time. Why was he here?

"You snore in your slumber, woman."

I rolled my eyes, leaving my bedroom and going out onto the balcony without a jacket or any slippers. Very smart. I started shivering in seconds. He looked over at me, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"No." He said curtly, seeing the look on my face. I guess it just shows without me knowing, like my facial expressions and emotions have some sort of vendetta against me.

"I wasn't going to ask," I said, trying to hide my grin. As if the cold Prince of Saiyans could ever warm a girl up for once.

"Sure. And Kakarrot's a genius."

A laugh betrayed me aloud. When Vegeta glanced at me, I stopped instantly, saving myself with, "Yeah, he can be kind of dumb sometimes."

Silence fell like drops of snow. There would be little spaces of the moment in which I thought of a handful of questions and comments to ask and make but I didn't. I knew how he worked, somehow. Silence was an invitation for Vegeta. Taking it away was like stealing his solitude.

"Which is why," He began in his rough voice that caressed my ears like purple velvet, "I have absolutely no conclusion as to how he ascended before I did... It fucking racks my mind."

I took in a breath, not knowing exactly what to say to that. I was doing my best with the gravity chamber and everything else.. What was I doing wrong? Was I really distracting him?

I decided to change the subject, to lift the tense atmosphere up a little. "So why were you spying on me in my room, huh?"

"I was not. I came out here because it is the only balcony on the building, and to go through any other door would cause a breach in the security system and wake your relentless parents up. No thanks..."

"Did you.." I started to ask, but looked down as a blush rolled over my cheeks. "Did you hear.. anything..?"

A dark, sardonic chuckle fell from him as my eyes darted to his with exasperation. After a few moments, he stopped chuckling and said in a low tone, "I heard enough, woman."

I shook my head, looking off into the sky and trying to shove off the goosebumps from his last statement. Stars scattered themselves across the royal purple sky and surrounded it with their sparkling goodness. They penetrated through the darkness and brought out the best of the night sky despite its dark and dim exterior that seemed too thick to pierce through. But I saw it. I made the connection.

And that's when I realized what "written in the stars" meant. Vegeta and I were like a metaphor. He was dark, I was light...

Maybe I can penetrate him. Maybe one day.

And hopefully vice versa very soon.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt a magnetic stare fall onto my face like lead. I looked over to see Vegeta staring at me, like he was studying me or trying to figure something out. His eyes were begging for something, asking for information that he couldn't find access to. Maybe he was trying to identify something, an emotion. Did I make him feel something? I explored his stare, but as soon as I tried to prolong it and connect with his eyes, he pulled them away and shifted uncomfortably.

It felt strange to see the subject of my various mental investigations, experiments, and analysis actually sit there and try to study ME. What could he possibly be trying to figure out?

"It's a really nice night out... Isn't it?" I said, trying to break the sudden formation of ice between us.

"Earth is only tolerable when it's full of darkness."

I looked at him, subtly pouting. "That isn't true. Sunset and dusk are beautiful here. You're just stuck in that gravity bubble during those times and don't see them. And plus, the sun keeps me tan."

"Heh. Tan. More like that white fluff you humans utilize to produce even more amounts of fat into your food."

My eyebrows burrowed in thought. "Mayonnaise...?"

A smirk blossomed on his face as it dawned on me that he was comparing my skin tone to that of a sauce made for sandwiches. "I'll kill you."

"Ha! That would be the day hell freezes over and Frieza actually grows a sex organ."

"Ew. I don't want to think about mayo and Frieza's... anything."

"Well at least no one else had to be in the body of a hideous creature known as the frog." Vegeta retorted, looking off into the sky with amused recollection.

I put my hands on my hips, "That was NOT my fault! I was trying to help."

"Yes, you were trying to help a half-breed whelp and a bald idiot chase seven balls to get a dragon to wish what exactly?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and his interaction with me was stimulating me to no end.

I blinked, "Yamcha. Duh."

He erupted into laughter, maniacal and loud. I folded my arms and put my back to him to show him I was offended. I was very hurt when it happened, no one had ever died that close to me except Son-kun from Radditz. But that was just Goku, my childhood friend. Yamcha had been my decided future. Well, more like indecisive but...

I looked over at him with a red glare, and that got his attention. He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't tell me you actually cared for the weak bastard."

I kicked my foot against the ground, looking down and shrugged.

He fell silent. I looked up at him with big eyes, watching as his form grew tense for some reason. Maybe he was feeling guilty for laughing? Or something else?

"What's wrong now? I'm okay, I just don't find it funny yet. After all, you had him killed-"

Vegeta jumped off the ledge and faced me, merely inches away. I felt the same fire light up inside me as I did in my dream. He pierced my eyes with his own, and I felt the shadow of his pessimism leak into me and intoxicate me with lust for the man. I was hoping to Kami my eyes weren't too glazed with desire for him to actually notice.

"I kill. I am a Saiyan. That is what Saiyans do."

It was way too similar to my dream. But that was okay, because I melted with his proximity and my cheeks heated to the cusp of his breath that accompanied his growling at me. I reveled in his ferocity and I stared in his eyes boldly, returning the intensity as I felt the opportunity dawn onto me like an ocean of raindrops.

This was it.

I inched forward for what seemed like ages, his eyes went between mine and my lips which were slowly approaching his. Before he could react, I pushed him slightly so his arms flew up in reflex and I was able to reach around to touch that one spot Goku had pointed out-

Then my wrist was caught in his strong fist, my breath caught in my suddenly tight chest. "Ah, yes... That idiotic inquiry you had for Kakarrot."

My eyes widened. How did he hear that?

"I have supersonic hearing, you foolish woman," He said before dipping down right next to her ear, sending a shaking shiver through her as his lips brushed her earlobe,"And every Saiyan has a different spot. I have one in particular that you will never find, and I will never let you."

Just like that, he disappeared, foiling my plan again. That sneaky bastard! He knew the entire time... Ugh. Rejected and down once again, I stood there in my sheer negligee, the world around me once again growing bleak. What was it about me that he couldn't stand? Was I not pretty enough, smart enough, cunning enough? Forthcoming enough?

For Kami's sake, I was almost throwing myself at him.

I shook my head in the moonlight, the wind blowing against my blue locks. Oh well. At least I got rid of the fro. It was a little much, even for me.

I ran my hands through my much longer hair, since it went down to past my shoulders at this point. I was turning twenty-nine soon, it was time to prepare for REAL adulthood. It was time to settle down, stop chasing aliens, and just be the mother and scientist I was meant to be.

It was time for a new and improved Bulma. No more of this crush on Vegeta bullshit. I was done.

Taking a cleansing breath of the crisp night air, I looked at the full moon and smiled, practically skipping back to bed as the influx of plans and procedures to commence said vast self-enhancements poured into my overactive brain. I got under the covers, laid down and rested my eyes, thankful for the chance to finally catch some sleep and hopefully to evade another tantalizing dream like that for once.

* * *

><p>I had watched her from the roof, crouched like an owl in the night as my insomnia kicked in and sleep felt light-years away. She had smiled at the sky for some reason, the rays of moonlight causing her aquamarine orbs to shimmer with some absurd hope. Was she STILL concocting plans to pursue me emotionally? This woman was too much. Too much for me and my goal and my training. Something must be done.<p>

It was not that her interests were reciprocated. And no, I was not afraid of the horny wench. However, my body itself craved hers in a way that indicated a lengthy deprivation that had gone without my noticing until the vision of her slick body covered in a towel and her long tendrils of silken hair were drenched into a amethyst shade. It was so odd to me that her hair would darken when wet, for mine was a constant color. I have encountered alien females whose entire bodies could camouflage to absolutely anything, and yet she fascinates me the most.

What was it about her? Why could I refuse her advances and yet find nothing stronger to focus on but the damn subject of her condemning existence.

I felt like a fool. These sensations, these disgusting waves that overwhelm my Saiyan senses were overwhelming, even for such a strong and proud warrior of my stature. But I refuse to succumb. I refuse to allow her to somehow detach me from my pride, my goal of ascension, and from finally eradicating Kakarrot and this planet.

Something may transpire between us sexually, there was no doubt that was on the horizon. But as I was perched on the Capsule Corp. roof with the full moon in front of me that triggered all of the animalistic and apelike lust inside of me... I vowed never to let this woman drag me down to her lowly, human level. I wanted nothing of it.

I sat there for most of the night, burning with a strong yearning to see flames of yellow envelope me and my newfound strength enrapture me in a way that would make me the most powerful being in the universe. Then, perhaps, I could scout for any more survivors from my Planet. And then, to restart it-

No. Ridiculous idea. There were still Androids to defeat first before anything to do with my planet's rebirth could occur. There was still a Super Saiyan to attain to be.

The only emotion I couldn't resist was the panic that crept up from within me at the thought of my race never truly being carried with a royal bloodline. There was no heir to speak of, and no candidate for which to bear it. As far as I knew, there had been no female Saiyan to speak of and Kakarrot's inbred whelp didn't count whatsoever to me. For there to be no Prince, or King for that matter, how was there to be a new Planet Vegeta?

Again, a silly notion. I knew my priorities, and that was something that was more of a dream than an actual long-term goal. But once I gain immortality, there is no saying what I could actually pull off in such a vast system of galaxies and planets alike. Heh.. Hadn't even thought of it, actually.

Then she reappeared in my thoughts, her skimpy nightwear clinging to her desire-soaked curves in the light from the fireplace... The shadows that accentuated them drove me mad with a yearning trail of blood heading southbound for yet another phallic betrayal. Frustration grew in me. I did not WANT to want this woman. Why wouldn't she leave me be?

Lucky for me, I got my wish in the time to come. Unfortunately, all it did was induce the contrary effect inside of me.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. Long. And hard. But good. :) As always for my dear readers! Thanks for the easy nice reception of the beginning. I can't stop writing this one but for my Butterflies fans, never fear, I always return. I want that one DONE by the end of this year so I'll give this one a mini break and then resume Butterflies. I'm in such a lovesick mood though thanks to my relationship drama this week so going to Butterflies is difficult. Strange how melancholy can evoke feelings of romance and yet happiness can evoke feelings of darkness. Maybe it's just me.<p>

Review please! They make my day.

~Jckash03


	3. Supposed Forfeit

So I ditched all ideas, dreams, fantasies, feelings, and weird physical sensations at the mere thought of the stupid Prince once I realized he wouldn't stop rejecting me until I rejected him. In a sense, it's almost like it was STILL a plans, ass-backwards nonetheless, but still a plan. It wasn't. In fact, none of it was.

Especially when my bedroom door busted open making me sit up straight from my lying position on the bed, with Yamcha falling through it face first into my carpet, which was not exactly tidy either so I'm sure his face hit something. Otherwise, Vegeta wouldn't have stood there behind him smirking like he just scored something big. I had to look away, that smirk was burning into my insides with its ample amount of sex appeal.

"Ha... This fool believes it is wise to spy on a training Prince who is about to become the legendary Super Saiyan. Now, I am advising him- and YOU- otherwise, woman."

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Yamcha?"

He struggled to pick his head up for some reason. I guessed Vegeta had given him a couple more shoves before that last one through my bedroom door, "Y-Y-Yeah..."

"Why? You know that was stupid."

"How can you expect some mentally deficient as well as physically deficient human being act otherwise? He is a simple-minded idiot, there is no doubt about it and I want him nowhere near my training quarters!"

I let out a breath, cocking my head to the side and side-glancing off into space with total exasperation, "Okay, first of all Vegeta, stop talking like we're in a castle. There are no quarters here. Second of all, I think Yamcha is just trying to get some pointers on how to jump start his own training. Wouldn't an egotistical maniac like you be flattered?"

Vegeta paused, his mind reeling over what she had just implied. A compliment? This fool's nuisance? Nonsense.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to even be associated with this moronic pig. Even you yourself have cursed his name more than a few times..." He added with a purring, mischievous grin, knowing full well that I didn't want Yamcha to hear that, especially when he was in dire pain. Oh well...

"Wh-What? Bulma? What the fu-"

"Yamcha, it's nothing. Out. Both of you!"

Vegeta had already long since vanished since his bombshell and Yamcha was busy trying to peel himself from my floor in time to evade my swatting attacks with my small hand. It was a laughable sight, but Yamcha stopped and looked at me with nothing but dead seriousness at my doorway. I stared up at him back, my eyes blank.

He swallowed and asked, "Do you really hate me, Bulma?"

With his purple eye and swollen face, I couldn't tell him the truth. How my feelings for him had dissipated to nothing over the years and that I just didn't see a future with him, or anyone for that matters. All we had to look forward to were Androids. How could anyone build a family when they knew what was coming?

Shaking my head, I answered softly enough not to hurt him. "No.. I don't hate you, Yamcha. I just.. I just need time on my own right now."

He nodded curtly, obviously not wanting to hear anymore and to get the hell out of there after having his ass handed to him by Vegeta and then me telling him that there really was no 'us' right now. I couldn't blame him. When he left, I shut my bedroom door and looked in my vanity mirror at myself. My hair was relaxed, my fro finally abolished in exchanged for a softer curly look. My skin had gotten no tan this summer and my body really hadn't changed dramatically either. Not that it needed to, really, since I was basically toned curves all over.

That was just it. Nothing had really changed in the last couple years. I was feeling bored, more than anything. Restless, mindless boredom had become me right before I turn thirty. Why? Because no one had died or needed an adventure to get the dragonballs and bring them back? What was it that I needed to feel complete again?

I plopped myself back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling as I had seen Vegeta doing so many times before in his bedroom. Maybe that was why I became so infatuated with him... The mystery, the unattainable sex appeal that just prowled into my psyche and wouldn't let go. Oh well.. He obviously was not interested. And I certainly am not the type to waste my time.

A smile crept onto my lips at all the ways I could ignore him and avoid him to drive him crazy with curiosity. Once again, that pesky Prince was the object of my excitement. Forget this! I need to find a real man with some real want for me instead of these crazy Martial Artists and Saiyans who just couldn't bother to think of anyone but themselves! I needed one-on-one interaction, attention, and most of all, some physical stimulation!

I let my hands travel southbound on myself, giggling like a crazed schoolgirl. How exciting would it be to just fall into the arms of a well-rounded Antonio Banderas or an Orlando Bloom? It would be grand.. Just for now until the Androids come, at least. I didn't let that thought bother me in my quest to pleasure myself, however. I felt the imminence of sexual pleasure, a thick warmth flooding through my inner core and spreading throughout my body.

But my brain did not obey. I imagined the Prince, tan and slick with a blanket of perspiration as he darkly glowered at me with a heated, animalistic lust that penetrated me like a knife. My chest began to rise up and down rapidly, my back arching so that he could get a better view and a better access to what I really wanted him to pay attention to the most. "Naughty bitch," I heard echoing in my masochistic fantasy. His touch took over me, leading me to the silvery, sharp climax that I knew he was capable of bringing me to without even being present.

* * *

><p>A growl escaped my gritted jaws as I stopped mid-pushup. Did that vile woman really have to do that during my training hours? I felt her ki spike so high that it could have rivaled her former lover's. Then a hot anger sparked me at the thought of that poor bastard. Why did he irritate me so? He posed no threat to me in any way, yet he was the most annoying out of all of the woman's ridiculous friends. As I felt her orgasm plummet, I also felt the influx of blood into my own southern region.<p>

I jumped up to my feet before performing a back flip to feel the air rush through me and perhaps try to cool my painful erection away. However unsuccessful, I still managed to pull off a few punches before giving up and venturing to the eating quarters, something telling me the woman would there for a post-orgasmic beverage or something.

She was not.

I narrowed my eyes. Highly doubting she was thinking of anyone other than me, I was perturbed at her absence. Where was she now? I searched, but the ki was too small and I was too infuriated with myself to go through with it. Deciding on a shower and a snack, I forfeited the asinine notion that the woman would be searching my company after she had already relieved herself to the thought of me.

Shrugging inwardly, I made my way to my bedroom, stopping ever so slightly at her door to try to get a waft of what she was truly doing in there. There was a definite aroma of arousal shifting through the door, but I made no note of it and simply continued to my bathroom to draw a scathing hot shower. With my Saiyan reflexes being so superior to humans, my reaction to temperature is much more conditioned to tolerate extremely hot water.

But even this water wasn't hot enough to keep the thoughts away from me of that wretched female. She was literally haunting me with her elusiveness, her dripping sex, and her obnoxious presence. I wanted nothing more than to not want the bitch, but for some unknown reason my sex organ simply betrayed me.

As degrading as it was, I had no choice. With the full moon in session this week, I had to take care of the tantalizing pressure on my body that the thought of her possessed. It was as if she had won without even realizing it. No! I would never let her have a part of me, even if it was simply sex without her foolish human emotions linked to the liaison.

When I finished, I punched a hole into the shower wall.

* * *

><p>OOoooooOOoh. HAHA. Hope you guys liked that. Moar2cum if you review! And thank you so much for all who already have! I wouldn't update so much if it weren't for ya'll.<p>

~Jckash03


	4. The Kiss

Vegeta hadn't mentioned what he did to the wall, not that I was surprised by this, but my mother found it when she was flitting around cleaning as he trained. She hadn't even minded it, as if it was some kind of sign that he had been working so hard that his strength got the best of him.

"What a strong man he is!" She squealed as the handyman filled in the shower wall where he had left a hole the size of a dinner plate about five inches deep. As he ate, I saw small scrapes on his hands that were on the verge of healing from his Saiyan genes. I took in a breath, wondering exactly what it was that set him off. Probably something concerning Goku and his lack of Super Saiyan transformation. There was silence at the table. I had nothing more to say or ask of him.

Feeling the tension, I had no choice but to barely touch my food and head back to the lab to bury myself in my work. I felt like I had nothing left to look forward to anymore. I couldn't shake it, feeling so restless and tired at the same time. Feeling tired of being restless, that is.

So I called Yamcha. No answer. Why not be spontaneous and just show up at his place? I had nothing better to do. At least I had him at my disposal. He had always been so caring, at least, when there were no distractions such as baseball and getting numbers when he drank.

I knocked on the door, soft at first and then adamantly, as if on a mission. It took a few minutes as I stood there, the influx of self-doubting questions flooding my overactive brain.

"Babe?" He asked, something about him looking nervous.

"Hey.. I just uh, wanted to say hi. See what you were up to."

He rubbed his face, something he always did when he was perplexed. "Um.. Yeah it's late though. I mean, it's almost midnight..."

I tried to look past him to see if there was something taking up his time. It certainly wasn't going to be me, I could tell. Dismay filled me with a strong disappointment that I was growing used to and fed up with. That's when my temper took over.

My eyes hardened, "Oh? And who else is here that you'd rather be there for?"

"Heh.." He laughed nervously, his facade of playing it cool was fading fast. "Look, Bulma. I can't deal with this right now. I have company."

I nodded, "Right. I shouldn't have bothered then."

"Wait! Bulma, I-"

I had already turned my back to him, briskly striding off into the night. I felt stupid, hopeless, and alone all at once and the crisp, midnight air filled my flaring nostrils. How stupid I was to think someone I had spent half my life with would be dependable. How vulnerable I made myself to be disposed of so quickly by someone who didn't even see what he had. I was Bulma effing Briefs! I had everything- money, looks, smarts.

What was so wrong with me?

No, it wasn't my fault, I told myself. It couldn't be. I did nothing wrong except hope. I got my capsule out and released my air car. As much of a wasted trip it was that I made to see Yamcha, failing to get his company for the night, I sank deep into my seat and tried to brush away the bristling tears that were forming on the brim of my eyes. I didn't need this, and I for sure didn't need him.

I just needed to be alone, and stay alone. As hard as it was.

When I got home from my nocturnal drive, I saw the training chamber still on. I shook my head, everyone was just too busy to even notice me anymore. It was like I might as well not even be here to contribute to anything anymore. Nostalgia hit me like truck. What happened to all those times in my adolescence that I had everyone with me? Goku, Yamcha, even the rest of the gang for me to work with and embark on so many exciting adventures with?

I felt old, thrown away, and weary. Where the hell was my life going?

Not knowing was the hardest part. I am a scientist, I should know fucking everything. This was just too much. I made myself a drink from the fridge, adding a couple drops of ice to it and sipped it. The warmth in my chest spread through me and I felt better immediately. Leave it to chemicals to take away the strain of real life.

Feeling empty all of a sudden, I decided to go upstairs. Before I even put my foot on the first step, I heard his croaking voice from the kitchen.

"Home late are we, woman? Another fun-filled night with that idiotic clown you call a mate...?"

I looked at him from the stairs, sending him my tired glance of nonchalance. "Vegeta, I don't have time for this. Find someone else to taunt and play with. I'm done."

His eyebrows burrowed, a spark of concern flinting through his obsidian orbs that told me I had surprised him with my forfeit. Shaking my head, not wanting to prolong the awkward moment any longer, I went upstairs, leaving him alone in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>She had surrendered. There was no fire, no passionate gusto for the combative banter that usually transpired between us. It perturbed me for some reason. I had never before seen the woman so... What was it even? I had no words for the emotion I saw in those cerulean eyes. But there was no sparkle that was usually there, no obnoxious quirk that usually grated my nerves. And it bothered me, as much as I despised it to.<p>

I retreated to my own quarters, passing her bedroom and hearing something soft and reverberating through her door. Something like sobbing that I had heard enough of during the times I had purged planets and destroyed fathers right in front of their families, who would weep like the pathetic, emotional fools they were before I eradicated their noisiness as well. However, this did nothing but disconcert me even further. The strength this female had shown before, shoving her finger into my chest and insisting I shower and berating me for destroying her inadequate technology...

It just wasn't there tonight. Oh well. I had better things to concern myself with than her ridiculous sadness. Emotion was so futile, such a weakness. I hated seeing her weak after her showcasing her own stubborn strength that even rivaled mine on a level beyond that of physicality. She had the spirit of a warrior, a fire that was missing all of a sudden. I felt tired just thinking about it and headed to my repaired shower.

Sleep was out of the question, of course. I could still hear her whimper through the walls. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I guess I had to accept it. It was truly over between us. Yamcha had found something to replace me with, and I was basically forgotten. I couldn't take it. After so long, so many years between us and just a turbulent history of being on and off again... How could I let it go so easily as he did?<p>

Maybe I was too pushy. Maybe I was just too much. I didn't have any answers. And that was what scared me the most.

No plans for the future, nothing. The only way I was contributing to the fight against the impending battle against the Androids was by fueling the gravity chamber for Vegeta as he destroyed it incessantly trying to get there. It was hard for me to see Vegeta in the same negative light as the others. I somehow knew there was more to it than just killing Goku and destroying Earth before leaving to do Kami knows what. There was something dark behind those black pools of the usual stoic facade he put on. There had to be.

But again, it was a mystery I was done with. I couldn't handle the confusion right now. Being rejected by him didn't even hurt as much as having to let go of a failed relationship that I had tried so hard to hold onto and keep the magic alive in. But it didn't work. Failure. For the first time, Bulma Briefs felt like a failure.

Then I wondered if maybe that was why Vegeta punched the wall. Maybe somehow, everytime he pushed himself to the brink by nearly killing himself without any new results other than increases in the gravity... He felt it, too.

As tired as I was, sleep was not coming to me. Even as I laid there in my large T-shirt and panties, ready for sleep, it eluded me. Just as everyone else had.

My pride was shattered, my ego was hurt. I was facing a milestone in my life by myself for the very first time. I had always had my friends there for something, and they had always had me. And now, in the past few years, I'd had little to no interaction with everyone. Should I throw another barbecue? Should I chase and beg Yamcha to try again? Ha! Absolutely not.

It was his loss, I told myself. Because it really was. There would be someone, someday who would see me. Somebody had to be out there for me. Unfortunately, it wasn't who I thought it'd be.

I heard the gusts of wind pick up outside, blowing open the door to my balcony. I rolled my eyes, putting my robe on to keep from getting cold. As I went to shut it, I saw him again. On my balcony, sitting on the ledge with one knee up and his arm draped over it. The moonlight sent peals of silver light over his dark features, illuminating his handsome darkness. I stared at him momentarily before moving to shut the door.

That's when he looked over at me.

"Your damn wallowing kept me awake, woman."

"So? What's it to you? Get some earplugs then, Vegeta!" I snapped, finally ready to filter out all of these electric emotions inside of me. He sent me an intense glare.

"Not only do I refuse to learn what those are, but I refuse to keep me from getting my slumber."

I looked away, "Vegeta, if you really wanted to sleep, then you would. And you should. It's late and your muscles need it-"

"Do not tell me what I need, woman! Of all people, you are the last to sit there and give me advice about what I should do. Maybe you should try to give some to yourself, instead."

His words cut into me like a knife. But it wasn't tears that came, it was sheer rage. I swung open my balcony doors and strode to him, nothing but fire blazing through my face.

"You listen to me, mister! I've had enough of your bullshit! You wreck my things, my house, and you demand that we serve you like you're still royalty! You haven't been a Prince since your fucking planet disappeared into thin air by someone you couldn't even defeat on your own! You have NO right to criticize me or what I do when I do everything you ask for and more without so much as a thank you, Vegeta. Get over yourself and your stupid ego. Realize that there are more people here than just you, if you can."

He was still as a stature, his eyes darkening at every word I had spat at him in pure spite. He sent shivers up my spine with the intensity of his glare, as if he were about to pounce and wrap his hands around my neck.

"Are you finished..?" He asked curtly in a deep tone that I couldn't decipher.

I stepped back, regaining my composure and feeling waves of guilt run through me. "With you? With everyone? Yeah. I am done. I don't know why I even came out here."

I turned to leave but an immensely warm hand grabbed my wrist and in a second I was thrown against the ledge, my head going over the side with my blue curls dangling over the fifty foot drop. His face was merely centimeters from mine, an adrenaline rush taking over me before fear clutched my chest. He held my hands together so I couldn't even squirm out of his hold. His dark pools of black connected with my wide eyes that were probably spilling with fear.

"I could kill you right now if I wished... Your blasphemy has certainly earned as much."

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold breeze of the early morning flowing through me and sending goosebumps over my flesh. His eyes dropped downward to my lips, and then to my chest that was probably flushed with anxiety and terror. I watched as his jaws clenched, his eyes showing a certain reluctance, as if he was indecisive about what he was truly doing.

"Then do it."

He was taken back, his eyes widening slightly. "What?"

I nodded, closing my eyes, waiting for the fall.

He released me. When I opened my eyes and stood up straight, he had his back turned to me. "What the hell is wrong with you, woman?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Well what about you? I'm not the one punching holes in the shower."

"And I'm not the one begging to be thrown over a wall to a ground that would exponentially end your own life."

He got me there and I grew silent. I looked off into some point in the wall. "Things just aren't the same anymore. I can't take it."

A smirk crept over his lips and his nostrils breathed out something like a laugh. Then it grew into an array of guffaws. He was laughing at me! Seriously laughing like I had said the funniest thing he had ever heard!

I grew irritated. "What now? What is so funny about my own stupid dilemma of everyone just deserting me to train and focus on their own damn selves while I sit here and do nothing?"

He suddenly turned and faced me, the humor replaced by sheer anger. "You know why it's hilarious, woman? Because you don't even know. You have no idea just how mundane and uneventful your life has been. You have led nothing but a privileged and EASY life. You may be something of royalty here, but there was once a time where I was as well. And then I lost it all, just like that. Everything changes eventually, woman, and you have no choice but to move on from it. Move on from that foolish clown and finally get a damn hold of yourself. Who knows if you even have enough time to..."

That's when it hit me. Vegeta had led a life of unpredictability, where all he had was his own strength and power to keep him alive as he stayed dormant under the tyranny of Frieza. Goku had only told me tidbits about Vegeta when he was trying to convince me and others that he really was a decent person inside. But I didn't need convincing anymore. I had heard all I needed to.

"Vegeta.. I'm sor-"

"Don't say it!" He spat. "I don't need any damn pity, I have everything I fucking need. Myself. My power. My strength. And soon, I will have my ascension and that is all I will need to acquire."

"Well what then, Vegeta? You'll try to kill my best friend and then my planet, and then what? Outerspace? Immortality, again? You know if you destroy this planet, you will also destroy the Dragonballs and ruin your chance for any kind of wish-"

"Heh, that's where you're wrong, woman. That ridiculous planet called Namek was regenerated. I will defeat all of those frogs with nothing but the flick of a finger and attain the right to my immortality. It's that simple."

I nodded, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I replied, "Yep. Sounds like fun. Sounds like a wonderful, fulfilling life. You know, Vegeta, I really thought there'd be more to you than this..."

"You thought wrong. As usual."

Another blow. I shook my head and sighed. It was getting cold and I was shivering. He noticed but said nothing as silence ensued. We just stood there, a few feet apart looking away from each other.

"Well.." I timidly broke the steel silence, stepping towards my door past him, "I just want to let you know what I know how you feel. Tonight, and probably for the past few days, I.. I kind of feel like..."

His eyes narrowed, not at all in the mood for hearing about feelings, but he allowed her to continue. For the most part. "Spit it out, woman. I haven't all night."

She sent him a glare, "I was just going to say that tonight, I.. I felt like a failure, too."

His eyes flashed at her threateningly, "Are you calling ME a failure?"

"No! Of course not, Vegeta.. I just thought maybe you punched the wall because you feel frustrated with yourself and all. That's it-"

In a flash, he was in front of her again, his time even closer than before. His eyes poured into hers with a threatening flare of rage, "Do not EVER compare yourself to me. You do not know me, nor will you ever! We have zero relation and that is exactly how it will remain! Understood?"

All breath and speech was gone as I looked up into his eyes. His chest was heaving, his eyes bloodshot with heated anger and I could feel it emanate onto my own robed body in the icy chill of the night. My own chest began to breathe hard up and done and I could feel the warm whispers of breath coming from his own mouth onto mine. Something in that moment grew hot, our eyes connecting to each other like a sparking plug.

Something happened, perhaps it was the moon, but the next thing I felt was my lips pressed against his. His eyes widened considerably before he pulled his face away, staring at me incredulously. I didn't see any hint of disgust or dislike of what I had just done. Nothing but confusion and something close to fear filled his expression. What was he so afraid of?

He growled and shot off into the night away from me. I watch him as he flew off into the stars at a speed my eyes couldn't exactly follow. My fingers floated up to my lips, touching where his lips had been.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>Well it is two in the morning and I'd love to continue but I believe it is time to sleep. Long day! But thanks for all the Favoritings and the Reviews. You guys are the best! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. :)<p>

~Jckash03


	5. Twilight Temptations

I slammed down on the kitchen table, everyone jumping except Vegeta, who just kept chewing in complete nonchalance. Ever since that night, he had avoided me except for mealtime. Even then, he refused to even look at me. I was finished with it. I would have no house-guest treat me like that, awkward kiss or not!

"Listen! I am so tired of this. The last two years have been nothing but predictable with you."

He stopped, and that's when I knew he was finally listening.

"My mother has cleaned your training gear and other clothes while my dad works his ass off to program new upgrades for your increasing strength. But me? I get to install it, repair it, and repeat this process over and over and over and over and-"

"Bulma, dear, don't give the boy a hard time now, it's our job!" Exclaimed my father. I sent him a death-glare and that sent him into silence as he looked down at his waffles.

"I don't care if it is my civic duty to serve you, but guess what Vegeta? It isn't. So you either socialize and be civil with some damn manners or you just make yourself disappear or something! I'm done playing slave and answering to 'woman' all the time. I am BULMA. This is MY house. And these are MY parents doing their best to please you and all you can do is just ignore everyone!"

Finally, his eyes bore upwards into mine, holding something like annoyance. My nostrils flared like a bull that had just finished trying to maul the cowboy. "Arrgh!" I walked out of the kitchen, throwing my hands up in the air. I wasn't going to win. I wanted some excitement, some drama. There was none. I couldn't take this anymore!

For weeks after this incident, Vegeta continued to ignore us, even more than before my outburst. What enraged me the most was that after that kiss, I didn't see anything close to disgust or anger. I saw something completely different to his character. There was definitely surprise, and some confusion, but there was something else. It was a flicker of an indescribable... emotion. Yes, as alien as the concept is, Vegeta did feel something.

I just knew it.

And I wasn't going down without a fight. Something had to give with this man!

"Do you have any idea what you're getting into, Bulma? He's killed before! He even said it himself..." I whispered to myself, finding myself on the roof of Capsule Corp. My plan was in motion and I wasn't about to go back, as scared as I was of heights.

"Yes, I believe I did, you deaf wench."

I spun around, my eyes locking with his in the moonlight. The silver peals weren't bright enough to illuminate his dark features, shadows playing over his tan face as his hair swayed slightly in the evening breeze. I thought I was going to collapse as my knees grew soft, remembering the contact our lips made and connecting that with the sight before me.

Kami, he was beautiful.

* * *

><p>I had always seen the woman as a pathetic human, but I had never denied she possessed better than average appearances. However, in front of me was a vision of pure beauty, something only emulated on different planets in different galaxies. The moon was directly behind her, casting a shadow of silver behind her mass of blue curls that gleamed around her porcelain face, her painted lips in a pout that caused nothing but flashbacks to that damned kiss to erode my brain.<p>

Kami, how I despised this creature before me.

Before she could retorted, I was in front of her in a flash, inhaling her scent into my nostrils as I penetrated her with my ferocious gaze. I knew I had captivated her, it was too easy to tell with the waves of arousal wafting through the night air. I felt a smirk take over my features as I watched her tremble slightly. She had yet another ploy to try to somehow win me, and I wouldn't have it.

I simply would not have it.

"I am not deaf," She stated in a falsely bold voice that shook slightly as she straightened herself, "I was just looking at the moon. Or the fake moon, that is."

My eyebrows burrowed, my smirk fading. Fake?

She sensed my confusion as she rose a slim, turquoise eyebrow. "Yeah.. It's fake because Piccolo had to prevent Gohan from transforming into a giant ape. Kind of like you did."

I snorted, "Bullshit. A half-breed does not contain such power-"

"Oh yeah? Haven't you been defeated by him before on Namek? Don't think I don't hear these things, Prince."

I narrowed my eyes, but something still lingered in my mind. If the moon was fake, then it did not possess the power to invoke any kind of change in the Saiyan body. No...

That couldn't mean.

My eyes shot open suddenly at the dawning realization. Bulma's face grew concerned for some ridiculous reason, as if she knew what was really going through my mind. "What's wro-"

"Shut up! I don't need you, not here and not ever!"

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Bulma stuttered, anger rising in her as her face contorted with a confused rage at my sudden turn in mood.

"You act as if I owe you something for all that you've done.. Well guess again! I need nobody!"

"Vegeta nobody said you did! But you could at least show a little respect here-"

"No, you show ME respect. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will make you never forget it!" I rasped into her face, merely inches away as my intense glare stabbed into hers. Our electric tempers clashed and burned against each other, heat building between us like a furnace. I felt my insides curl with a strange excitement that rivaled that of being in battle, except it was tainted by the sexual tension that I had worked so hard to avoid.

"How, Vegeta? Are you going to kill me? Or just ignore me forever?" She questioned, causing me to sharply inhale my rage and turn away from her. My chest was heaving, my shoulders hunched with the posture of prowling onto something. I wanted to rip someone in half, just annihilate something to feel that destruction filter out all of these ridiculous feelings that were casting through me like alien beings.

I felt her ki simmer down some and come towards me. I wouldn't look at her. I wouldn't. Her face was a curse, her body was torture to my eyes. I hated her immensely and yet wanted nothing but to ravish her until it was only my name coming from her lips, those condemned tools of evil that touched me that very night on her balcony. It felt like it was just moments ago, and now deja vu was occurring. The night was coming over me, bringing out the animal inside of me.

"Vegeta..." She whispered, her bell-tone voice almost laced with sadness.

I could sense her reaching out until finally her fingertips grazed against the back of my black "tank top", as the humans deemed my attire. Her breath cascaded against my neck, causing the little hairs to rise at its whispering presence. A peculiar warmth spread through me that I had never before experienced. Of all the alien concubines that were called to please me, their extravagant gifts and exotic beauty, nothing compared to her.

"What are you afraid of...?"

Nothing.

And that's what I was afraid of.

I turned my face to gaze at her sideways. Her eyes were wet, causing the sparkling amethyst of her melancholy orbs to spark in the moonlight. She was shivering slightly. I simply watched her, with no desire to comfort her whatsoever. She was a beautiful sight to behold, especially with sadness and pain written inside her.

"I'm afraid of this, Vegeta. Of being alone. Everyone is just... so busy. I don't know. It's different. Everything has changed. I can't take it anymore."

I grew silent, turning away again. I wanted to leave. I couldn't handle this sentimental bullshit any longer. I needed to go.

"You know, I understand why you ignored me. You're obviously not used to... being touched, or kissed, or even liked. I get that. I shouldn't have allowed it. I'm sorry."

"So you're taking it back?" I heard myself ask like the idiot I was in that vulnerable moment. There was something in the air, something about me realizing that my lust for this asinine woman was not based on the planetary movements, but just on... On what? Her? Me? What the hell was it about her?

She sighed. "I guess. I don't know what else to do anymore, Vegeta. Just the same old shit, spend all night in the lab on your gravity chamber before sleeping in and then start all over again."

I felt a strange pang in my chest at her solemn surrender. Almost as if what she had just stated was somehow my fault. No! I wouldn't have such insolence. She would pay for illiciting such foreign emotions inside of me...

"Well, good. It carried no worth to me."

My voice was stone and hard, I could tell just by looking into those cerulean orbs that the woman was hurt. I didn't care. Nothing in me flinched. Only her, and she went backwards. Away from me. Just as I wanted.

"Vegeta, being unwanted is such a horrible emotion..."

Her voice carried an emptiness that seemed too deep to be real. My eyebrows burrowed as I turned to face her completely with my body. She kept going backwards, almost towards the edge...

"Heh," An amused smirk overtook my features,"You would truly commit suicide over being rejected by a petty murder such as myself? You even said it yourself woman. I am a 'mass' murderer..."

She swallowed, looking down, "I just wanted the next person around to fall in love with me. That's all. Just one-"

"Disgusting notions you creatures have, shut up right this instant!"

"Goodbye. Vegeta."

And then she turned. And time froze in place as I felt myself lunge for her airborne body, lithe in my arms before I blasted upward with a surge of Ki to send us to her balcony.

Oh, this wretched place.

Her eyes were as wide as the belt of Venus as they faced me with blue shock. I growled at her, scowling as if I had been confronted with a foul odor. I released her instantly, with loathe and repulsion. Stepping forward, I looked away and to the door to her bedroom.

"Wait!" She called out breathlessly. I would not. I continued on and ventured to my bedroom where I lie there and think about that pink-haired bastard. Why in the hell would some pathetic whelp like him predict my death? And why was this woman in my way of preventing it?

I hate to get out. I had to leave. This was too much.

Then there she was, at my door.

* * *

><p>Hehehehe. I am so pleased with all my reviewers. And yes I will continue Butterflies but at a later date. This one is taking up all my creative juices! As for those of you who attest I am getting Vegeta's character right, thank you SO much for such a tremendous compliment. As an avid BV reader, I am very aware of how difficult it is to truly capture him and keep him within the confines of stoic aristrocacy but at the same time allowing him to express what scarce emotions Bulma is able to pull out of him.

Anyway! Thank you all so much. This has been your fifth chapter and there is much more to come!

~Jckash03


	6. Rejected

I bursted out in laughter at his door, my arms out wide as my hands leisurely lingered on the door frame. My own frame shook with giggles, and I couldn't stop myself. His face was just getting angrier and angrier and it brought on such an arousing fit of humor in me that almost made me quake both with laughter and with orgasm.

"What in the-? Woman!"

"It was a joke! You crazy fuck.. I would never kill myself over some OCD Saiyan Prince like you! Are you kidding me...?" I scowled with as much disgust as I could. I saw him glower darkly in the dim bedroom.

"Heh, well.. It's not as if it was you who rejected me anyway. Countless times, woman. Countless."

I sucked in my lips before puckering them out again in deep, flirtatious thought. "Hm, well, okay Vegeta if you want to keep count then we will. Let's start all over and make this fair, shall we? Good."

I strode across his bedroom and leaped onto his bed, my hands landing on his melting hot chest and my lips only inches away from his. To say he looked surprise wasn't even half of it, I would say the other half of his body was pleasantly shocked as well.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" He whispered in a quiet rage, his eyes wide and bloodshot with a tortured lust. It made me pout my lips in complete mockery of him, which I knew would drive him nuts even more.

"I.. will never be rejected by you again. You can't even resist me anymore, see? It's really simple..."

I bent down slowly to his ear, my blue curls dangling over his nipple, and I knew that alone would send shocks of sensation through his body.

"You want me."

Then I was pinned down on the bed, his entire weight on me and his erection pressing against my inner thigh with a persistent pursuit of my undivided attention and divided legs. I let out a throaty gasp, my eyes connecting to his wild ones that were heated like a furnace with libido. What have I gotten myself into now?

"Tsk, tsk. What have you gotten yourself into now, woman?"

I gulped noisily, berating myself mentally for how gross that probably sounded to him. But he didn't seem to mind as he began to rotate against me and pull my ear in toward his rasping mouth.

"I've got you now. This will be fast and easy. No regrets. Right woman? We won't be wanting those pesky feelings around afterwards, correct?"

A dooming fear blossomed within me, coming from the little girl who was having her first time with uncertainty and shakiness, complete vulnerability to being hurt in such a horrible way.

Being used.

I pushed him, and to my surprise, he let me.

As he started laughing, I began to button up my nightgown. "Fuck you!" I spat.

He let out a guffaw before catching his breath long enough to retort, "I don't think you could!"

And he released another fit of laughter before I stomped out, my ego crushed.

* * *

><p>So it worked. I knew the woman wouldn't be able to accept such conditions, and so I used it against her to get her away from me. I couldn't shake away the dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that seemed almost like shame. Nah.. This woman was simply a nuisance, and I needed her away from me as soon as I could deter these cravings long enough for them to go away.<p>

So I trained. I spent twenty out of the twenty-four hours provided to me in the average Earth day in the gravity chamber, with the remaining four hours dedicated to either eating, showering, or gaining the little sleep I needed to keep in shape. I could always hear the woman nagging in the back of mind about my sleep deprivation and how it'd affect my strength, but I ignored it as I ignored her. She didn't seem to react to it, and it perplexed me but I ignored that, too.

But one day, it all caught up to me. And it was up to the woman to save my life, so to speak.

I could feel it as I pushed myself to the brink, chasing that damned ascension like it was the only thing I had. Essentially because it was. I forced the brutal images of my father's demise, that purple-haired youth, and Kakarrot's smirking face as he and the kid both turned into the Super Saiyan status that I could not achieve for some reason. I was so angry that something impeded me, so hateful of those two clowns that could do something I couldn't.

Where was my royal capacity for my own Saiyan blood? Where was my fucking transformation?

"Aarrrgh!" I roared as I pushed it all out, every ounce of Ki against that damn machine as I could muster. Then I felt it begin to shake, and I started to think that maybe it was my own body doing the shaking. Maybe this was it! Finally! I pushed out even more, taking out my determination on the deteriorating bot in front of me. It gave way to my blast, but then so did everything else. I felt hell ensue all around me, my body melting like a hot candle put into a lake of fire.

Burning, I was burning alive and rock enveloped my bruised and bloodied body.

* * *

><p><em>"When there is nothing left to burn, you have to set yourself on fire."<em>

I sighed. Vegeta had gone off to train, and I was sitting in my room trying to wake up from last night's restless, dream-filled sleep. This time, it was Vegeta ripping off my clothes, about to sink his canines into me before I woke up with my shirt twisted around my neck and my hands nestled on my breasts. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, making me feel more unproductive and lazy as ever.

_God, that was strange to see you again_

_Introduced by a friend of a friend_

_Smiled and said, 'Yes I think we've met before'_

_In that instant, it started to pour_

It had been raining the night before, my window dirty from all the dried up moisture. The morning had a strange dew over it, and the air was thick with a mystifying tension that made me feel weird. As if something heavy was about to happen. I looked out my window over my balcony and the entire front of the house. My eyes scanned over the gravity chamber, as if I was making some odd, visual check-up on it.

I had to admit, I was worried about him.

_Captured a taxi, despite all the rain_

_We drove in silence through pungent plains_

_And all of that time you thought I was said_

_I was trying to remember your name_

Then there was Yamcha. Sweet, boring Yamcha who came to me across my grass. I opened the doors to my balcony and he jumped up onto it to face me. I blinked a smile at him, taking in his aging features and feeling old myself suddenly. Here we were, two kids in love grown up into two completely different adults. It was sad, really. I felt sad.

_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin_

_Tried to reach deep, but you couldn't get in_

_Now you're outside me, you see all the beauty_

_That you couldn't before_

But he was sad, too. I could tell. The last time I needed him, he was busy trying to get over the fact that it was over. I don't know if he succeeded, and I didn't really care. All I know is I took his hands into mine and I felt the world spin again. Nostalgia and the impending loss of my first love was trembling time and space, it was happening without my consent, and we couldn't stop it.

We were finally growing up. The kids were finally growing up.

"Bulma..."

"Bulma, come get some pastries, dear!"

"Coming, mom!" I called out, sending Yamcha a sneaky grin that told him his words were useless. I wouldn't hear them.

_It's nothing but time and face that you lose_

_I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_

_I'll write you a post card, I'll send you the news_

_From the house down the road _

_From real love..._

Then tragedy chose that moment, with him and I staring at each other with a thick subtext that the explosion happened. Everything in me panicked, my heart beating a thousand times too fast as I ran. Me, the compulsive smoker and complete non-athlete ran across my lawn to him. The pile of rubble and debris that cover his body looked more like an early grave than anything else and I cried out for him.

Was he really dead? Was it MY machines that killed him? How could I do this?

_Live through this,_

_And you won't look back_

"Oh wow.. Is he hurt?" Yamcha stupidly asked. I sent him a death-glare of all glares before falling to my knees with nothing but a desperate hope to find him. Suddenly, a hand burst through and shot straight up, sending me falling backwards and Yamcha caught me. I struggled out of his grasp as I watched Vegeta physically push himself out of the mountaing of fragments that used to be the gravity chamber.

_Live through this, _

_And you won't look back_

"Vegeta! You imbecile, are you trying to get yourself killed? And my house! What about my house, Vegeta? Do you even care about anyone else at all?" I heard myself screech at him as he lazily stood, swaying back and forth like someone who'd had too much whiskey. He sent me something like a stupefied grin and fell over, slumping over everything. I cried out yet again, reaching for him and cradling his head in my arms like a wounded soldier.

He was so warm, intensely warm on my lap as my hand brushed against his face. My eyes searched it for any outstanding injuries, and he had none. I knew his body would be well out of shape, so he had to get to the infirmary right away. But to hold him like that in that moment, to be allowed such a privilege as to be so close to him without even his knowledge was something completely out of the ordinary for me.

And we all know how much I enjoyed out of the ordinary.

"Come on, Yamcha! Are you going to help me get him to my infirmary or just stand there like a gaping moron?" I spat at him, making him flinch into action. Once there, Yamcha laid him on the bed with my mom and dad watching. My mother flitted about, making sure everything was tidy and orderly before leaving me there with him.

Oh, and I guess Yamcha was still there, too.

"You know, Bulma, I didn't get to say-"

"Shh." I interrupted him, not wanting it to even be said, let alone right there in that moment, in that place. "You don't need to say anything, Yamcha. It's fine."

"It-It is?"

I nodded. I felt tears brisk on the edges of my lashes, but not over Yamcha. Not over anybody. Not even feeling sorry for my aging, lonely self anymore. For Vegeta. And for some reason, I had a hunch I was the very first person to actually shed tears for the bastard. My heart wrenched at the sight in front of me, guilt suffocating me until I couldn't breathe anymore because I knew it was my technology that had collapsed.

Then again, so did my fourteen-year relationship.

"Bye, Bulma."

_There's one thing I want to say,_

_So I'll be brave_

_You were what I wanted,_

_I gave what I gave_

_I'm not sorry I met you_

_I'm not sorry it's over_

_I'm not sorry, there's nothing to say_

_I'm not sorry there's nothing to say_

"Well, I guess I'll be busy tomorrow, huh Kitty?" Dr. Briefs chuckled in front of the damage before a sullen Yamcha ran across the lawn in a haste towards the mountains, away from anything to do with Capsule Corp. ever again.

* * *

><p>Dreams. Horrible dreams. Dreams of failing, falling, and sinking below his own dead race. Dreams of Kakarrot and that stupid teenage boy who were able to do the impossible for him. Dreams of the blasted woman and her curvacious body flaunting before him, teasing him into his own submission to his lust for her.<p>

How dare she haunt him even in his slumber.

Then he woke up. Instantly, he took in a breath from the oxygen mask placed over his mouth. He needed it, he felt so choked and asphyxiated from everything his life had become. When had things gotten so complicated? He supposed that they always had been. He either had some tyrant to try to escape or some clown above him taunting him with his abilities.

"Hey you, cutie! Where are YOU staying...?" She had so obnoxiously called him out, all of the green alien fucks staring at him as if he were the alien. Heh, so be it. And this was the place she brought him. As pampered as he was by her family and as seemingly adequate as her machinery was, he couldn't call it anything else but decent.

Wait, what was he saying? Decent? Maybe if he had lowered his standards.. Perhaps it was just the oxygen deficiency. Last he checked, he still had to get out of there, away from her and away from the distraction she provided for him. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he could gain from it somehow. Something pulled him to her, or vice versa, and he couldn't stop thinking about it. It haunted him incessantly, even when he wasn't concentrating on it. A smell would appear from nowhere, and suddenly it was hers.

But there was her smell in that room. As he turned to look, he found out why. She was dead asleep on the table next to his bed, her head slumped on her arms. Why was she here? Couldn't there be any other beds to sleep in other than the damn desk next to his bed?

What was she doing here?

Rather than wake her, he expertly unhooked his IV and some of his bandages that constrained him and made his way back into the gravity chamber that her father had coincidentally just finished making.

"My boy, you must feel rested. You've been out for days!" He exclaimed to Vegeta, who looked at him incredulously.

"Days?" He questioned in his croaking voice. No, it couldn't be. Was his body that damaged that it required that much sleep?

"Well just don't let Bulma catch you. You know she'll be on you like a hawk when she wakes up so hurry and get some training in. I'll be at breakfast should anyone need me."

He left the room and Vegeta smirked. Let her wake up. See if he cared.

* * *

><p>That bastard! I thought as I inspected the empty bandages and detached IV. Growling, I went to the main control unit for the gravity chamber and got on the speaker, adrenaline rushing through me and pumping liquid courage through my veins as I confronted the courageous Prince.<p>

"You are NOT to be training right now Vegeta! Get back to the infirmary immediately!"

"Heh, or what? Are you going to come here and break the rest of my bones, as well?" He sneered at her.

"I just might Vegeta, now don't test me! Get down from there and move it!" I yelled at him through the speakers. Seeing no action but hearing no rebuttal, I was pleased. "Oh so nothing to say huh? Finally going to do as I ask?"

"No, woman, I do have something to say."

"Such as? Sorry, perhaps?" I haughtily asked, folding my arms and casting my chin in the air.

"Leave me the hell alone!" He outraged, sending a blast toward my camera.

The screen went blank.

Oooooh, I'd get him for this!

"Vegeta."

He let out an elongated sigh full of annoyance and exasperation. "Can I ever on this mudball shit of a planet go on this Kami-forsaken ground to stretch without one of you humans bothering me?"

Yamcha bit his lip, feeling nervous and shaky all over already at Vegeta's obvious perturbance. "Look, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, rat? Spit it out."

Yamcha rolled his eyes, "I've seen and heard the way you treat Bulma, okay..."

"Oh, not this." Vegeta darkly stated as he sat down Indian-style, placing an elbow on his knee and holding his head in his hand in mocking boredom.

"When you crashed the gravitron or whatever you call it, she freaked out. Like, literally left me standing by myself on her balcony as she ran all the way over to you. And she hates running, by the way."

His eyes bore into the desert bandit, "Does this story have a point? Because I do sincerely wish you'd fucking get to it."

"Listen, she is the woman I thought I loved for a good fraction of my life here on Earth. She is beautiful and smart and she has so much more to offer than you do! So if I were you, I would cut the crap and see what you have going for you because I didn't. I messed up and lost her. Soon, you will, too. That is, if you don't try to see who she is. Because she's got it all, man. I just wish I saw it before I lost it. That's all."

Vegeta sat there, still and frozen in mocking shock before busting out in peals of silvery laughter that crept up Yamcha's spine and spilled chills all over. "You mean.. You want me to see what a glorious woman _Bulma_ is? Is this correct?"

Before Yamcha could even nod, Vegeta had leapt up to his feet and crept up behind Yamcha, whispering in his ear.

"Oh trust me. I see it. I've seen and heard a lot more going through those walls than you can even imagine, rat. You don't have to point that out to me one bit!"

Yamcha spun around, a disturbed look on his face. Had Vegeta already HAD her? What was he talking about? Seen AND heard?

Vegeta stood there, smirking with his arms folded before starting to guffaw again, sending Yamcha running away once again as the laughter rang in his ears like a tragic churchbell at a funeral.

* * *

><p>Ooooook stopping there. By the way, I used the lyrics of Stars' "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" up there for the crash scene. Been a long time since I used lyrics, but as I listened and envisioned the scene, I saw them fit perfectly. Just like our Bulma and Vegeta! Bwahahaha.<p>

He would kill me if he knew I said that. By the way, speaking of He and She and I and It... Which person do you guys prefer? As you can see, I changed it up here and there in this chapter. I want to know. Do you guys want me to do Vegeta in 3rd and Bulma in 1st? I could do it all, baby. :) Lemme know!

~Jckash03


	7. Not Love, But Lust

Yep. She coughed. Then coughed again. She sniffled, not once, but twice.

She was definitely sick.

Taking in a breath was more of a labor than anything she could have imagined. She immediately got up, took a hot shower, and then went straight to the infirmary to jot down her symptoms and enter them into the logger for a physical examination, all thanks to the Capsule Corp medical technology they had just patented that summer.

Lucky for her, it wasn't too bad. It was the early stages of a bronchial inflammatory infection brought on by the changing season, allergies, and of course, stress.

Stress. 'Gee, I wonder who could have caused THAT.' Bulma thought to herself as she went into the pharmaceutical lab and took out the following chemicals: doxycyline, ammoxycillin, zithromycin, etc...

"This oughta do it in no time! Ugh! I hope nothing else goes wrong while I'm sick.." She said aloud.

But she could only hope.

* * *

><p>Solitude. Peace. Prosperity. These were the things Vegeta cherished most about the Earth. That when that blasted woman didn't show up with her big mouth, things were actually kind of nice around here.<p>

Kind of.

But where was she? Ever since their last encounter, she seemed to back off and want nothing to do with the Prince. Was she rejecting his rejection? Was that even possible? How the hell did these Earth woman mate?

Perhaps... Kakarrot would know.

"Absolutely NOT!" He screamed at himself, causing a few birds to fly away from their little nest. He snorted at them. Fuck birds. All they did was defecate and make stupid noises anyway. Hmpf.

That's when he heard the woman's mother screeching from the kitchen like a banshee, something about pancakes and breakfast and hot syrup and warm butter and those things with the white liquid inside them. What was it called? Serial something?

Hmmm... He could kill for some food at the moment.

He ventured off into the kitchen, his eyes scanning warily for the noisy woman. But there was nothing. Just the blonde bimbo whose head was lighter than a feather. Ugh, how he couldn't stand the morning he ewas stuck with her incessant banter. But he dealt with it, for the sake of his birthright and his ascension to Super Saiyan.

It was most definitely worth it.

So when she arrived into the room, his eyes didn't even flicker in her general direction until he noticed her ki was barely existent, like a candle during a rainstorm. When he looked up from his pancakes, he saw a gaunt, zombified version of the woman the others called "Bulma".

"Heh.. What happened, did your beauty sleep elude you due to your immense ugliness, woman?"

She faked a smile sarcastically, "Yeah, because you're just so strikingly handsome with your hairdo that looks like you got your dick stuck in an outlet."

"Well no wonder I could send a spark through you like I did the night before."

She sent him a warning glare and then looked at her mother, who pretended not to hear anything of their verbal foreplay. Bulma sighed. This was going to be a long day.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Bulma croaked as she swept her feet across the floor in her fuzzy slippers and was surprised to see Yamcha at the door.

"Hey.. " He said. She smiled.

"Hi."

"I just came by to see how you were doing.. You know. Are you okay? You seem-"

"Sick. Yeah. I am," She coughed again, much like a dying animal, and Yamcha put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well I'm sorry Bulma. Do you need anything..?"

"No, I already concocted some stuff. Why? What's up?"

"Uh-..." He stuttered, and she knew he was here for something more than just small talk. And then he went on one knee, making her stomach lurch.

"Will you marry me, Bulma?"

"Oh, Yamcha.. I, um,..."

"Please don't say-"

"I'm sorry, Yamcha. I mean.. It's beautiful but-"

"So are you. You're everything to me. I can change, okay? I can make it better-"

She shook her head, silencing him. "No.. No. Yamcha."

"Okay," He replied lamely, getting up on both feet and biting his lip. She always loved how cute he looked when he did that. He looked over to the right and saw Vegeta smirking like the evil bastard he was at the table. "Is Vegeta treating you okay?"

"Mhm. Yeah. Why not? He's the same ass he was yesterday-"

"No, I mean. If he touches you in any way-"

"Oh stop it,. Yamcha. It's not going to happen, not in this lifetime! Okay? I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. See ya."

She faked another smile, her heart feeling like lead in her aching chest, and then turned to walk in before Yamcha interrupted her with, "Stop."

"Yes?" She looked at him, eyes wide and shimmering with oncoming tears.

"You were always on my mind, Bulma. Always," He declared, eyes red and bloodshot with no sleep and dehydration from the copious amounts of liquor he had consumed the night before.

She nodded, "You too, Yamcha. You too."

And that was it.

It was over.

She walked into the house, shut the door, and she was okay.

Looking at Vegeta, sitting there content as a cat, she smiled and she was okay.

* * *

><p>With Yamcha out of the picture, I felt like I had no options except to work, sleep, eat, and waste away the summer that seemed to pass by like the blink of an eye. However, it did not go without incident between Vegeta and I. As much as I hated it, hated him rather, I really did see him as something so devilishly attractive- and I was NOT afraid to show it.<p>

I just.. didn't care enough to give him a big head, is all.

So when I was outside underneath the sweltering rays of sunlight in a red bikini, I was dimly aware of his onyx orbs boring into my scantily clad figure like a sleeping mouse feeling the cat's metallic gaze. It was predatory, really. And he knew Yamcha was gone, so what was stopping him from just taking me right there next to the pool on such a sweaty, summer day?

It didn't matter why, I told myself. Love is just an excuse to get hurt, and Vegeta could not love. How could I expect him to be able to after the things he had done to people, how he treated me and my family, and most of all, that murderous glint in his eyes whenever his temper gets out of hand. Just the mere image of him in a tuxedo next to me in a wedding dress on the altar was enough to send my body into a ripple of giggles.

Maybe it was the daiquiri, but that was pretty fucking funny.

* * *

><p>Damn woman! How dare she just lie there in absolutely nothing and bathe in peals of sunlight as I stand here watching like some midnight owl. This is absolutely ridiculous! I am a warrior, not some sexually deprived lech that her other male companions seem to be. With the except of Kakarrot, however, since he is nothing but a senseless prude. He wouldn't know what to do with a woman's body if it came with directions. I felt my body stiffen at the mere notion of showing the vile woman my expertise in such a department.<p>

I smirked. She was quite the genius herself, when she was concentrating and NOT opening her mouth, so I presumed she held a sexual prowess as well. I needed a release. I needed to rid myself of this horrid tension before it caused me to implode with sexual lust for her.

Soft curls of aquamarine, a color that I had never before seen on a female's head, fell down past the woman's shoulders as they bounced to her sudden burst of laughter. What in the hell was she laughing at? Could she have seen me?

Maybe she felt me watching. Maybe she was used to it, the conceited whore.

I needed to teach her a lesson. She may want me, but she had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>I let out a tired sigh. I was bored. Ultimately, surreptitiously bored. While everyone else was out training, I was here doing absolutely nothing. It was almost ten o'clock at night, what the hell was Vegeta doing still training? He had only been in there for the last sixteen hours!<p>

I picked up another truffle, letting my lips accept it into my mouth as it melted over my tongue, my taste buds reveling in its silky, creamy texture. Chocolate was such an orgasm for me that it made me question my need to even have a man in the first place. Who needed them when there was chocolate invented?

Not to mention the ice cream I stashed in the freezer behind a huge box of frozen meat so that Vegeta wouldn't get into them. Mmmm... Sounds good!

I jumped up off the couch before running into something hard and cold and wet. Next thing I knew, ice cream was smashed into my cleavage and Vegeta was standing there nonchalantly as he ate the ice cream that I had every intention of eating myself.

Blinking, I froze. He did NOT just do this!

"Heh.. Woman, you are not as enticing as you believe you are. Believe me..."

I narrowed my eyes, "You creepy JERK! Not only do you eat MY favorite butter pecan ice cream, but you manage to get it all over my boobs- on accident? My ASS!"

"Yes, it is huge."

And so did my eyes get when he let that one out. So I decided to hit him. I lashed out my arm and hit him. He laughed, he actually LAUGHED in my face! The nerve!

"You ass! You're just a stupid baboon and we were all better off when you were dead on Namek!" The hot, rushing anger that was streaming through me showed in my vicious tone as Vegeta stopped chewing. He threw the ice cream bowl to the side, letting it crash everywhere in pieces. But this time, I didn't say anything. I just looked down at the floor, feeling immediately regretful for some reason.

That's when I noticed something.

I always bitched my friends out. Especially Krillin. Because most of the time, Krillin was a punching bag for mostly everybody. That aside, I NEVER said sorry or felt sorry or even was sorry, EVER.

But with Vegeta.. It was different. I did feel bad. Guilt stabbed me like an ice cold knife. What had I done?

He said nothing. His dark eyes glared at me from under thick, black eyebrows. Suddenly I was swept backwards into the wall so hard that not only my breath was taken from me for a few sconds but it resulted in a crack in the wall. His luscious mouth was only inches from mine, as was his face. His eyes bore nothing, not anger or spite or even fear. Nothing.

"I have killed many a people... Bulma."

Even after my breath had returned, the husky way he said my name was enough to steal it again and turn my knees to jello. "I..I... I know, Vegeta."

I closed my eyes and swallowed, seeing his lips curl into their devious smirk before doing so. "Say it."

"Say what?" I asked quietly, my whisper shaking like a small child's.

"My name. Say it again."

"Vegeta."

"No..."

"What?" My eyes opened to his, seeing his other hand push into the wall next to my head to the point of creating a dent. He angrily growled.

"I am a Prince. Don't you ever forget that woman..."

He then dipped his head into the crook of her neck, proceeding to graze the tips of his canines against the soft, porcelain skin there. This electrified Bulma's body, sending thrills up her spine and sparks of arousal through her moistening mound. The wave of arousal that came over her was evident to Vegeta as he came back up, watching her intently.

"I always get what I want, as well. Do not disturb me as I train. And never... blaspheme my name again. Understood?"

I nodded. I had to. If I didn't, I would have came right there.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. It's been a while. Just finished finals and got overloaded with work at my job sooooooo... But here it is! HAHA. Looks like things are sizzling, so at the suggestion of one of my reviewers (Shout out to you!), this will be M from now on, k?<p>

Thank you guys so much for the recognition and the reviews. They make my dayweekyearlife. :) Ok so I don't have a life, sue me!

~Jckash03


	8. Black and Blue

Blue mixed with black. The sky met the ground, and my heart fell for the very first time in a way I couldn't, and wouldn't, even try to comprehend. All I knew was my body was roaring for a release and he was the most magnificent creature I had seen in years. No, decades!

Gee, Yamcha sure did take up enough time. More than a decade? What was I thinking?

Also, Vegeta had depth. And he concealed it so well that he became an enigmatic magnet of mystery that both eluded me and lured me with such a luscious allure that I felt flabbergasted almost at how much my body expressed its physiological desires...

The fact that I had produced this insanely exaggerated synopsis of my feelings for Vegeta... I think it suffices to say, I fucking want him.

But how? I had hit on him before, only face total rejection. I had tried to ignore him and all he could do was interrupt it with a big accident in MY machine. I remembered suddenly how warm his body was, and yet his eyes were so cold and lifeless half the other time.

That was it.

I wanted to be the one to crack him. I wanted to be the chink in his armor, the flare of his world here on Earth. I wanted to make him want me in such a way that the only way he could evade was to leave Earth completely.

Unfortunately, at this moment in time, I did not heed the often-said saying, "Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

><p>I felt her ridiculously coloured eyes on me as my canines tore through shreds of strange meat they called, "bacon". She was sucking on one of those repulsive smelling obects that expelled smoke into the air, perforating my lungs with carcinogens that endangered the human species but could not touch my Saiyan lungs or immune system. Cancer was an Earth disease that no one outside the planet could contract, no matter the amount of toxins that flow through their bodies. I had seen tall officers of the galaxy chug pitches of liquid lava without so much as a blink, let alone the petty excuse for drinking they had here.<p>

But this "cigarette". That was gross. I had not encountered it before. It caused me to growl between bites of the "bacon".

Casting me a dirty look, she ignored me and continued puffing. I kicked the bottom of the table, making her jump with a startle. Smirking, I took another big bite of the chicken fetus and belched. A look of heated frustration crossed her features as she glanced at me with a quick, red glare. It was enough tension for us to both stand up, staring at each other with steel hatred.

"You disgusting fuck! Why must you burp at the breakfast table in front of me, the heiress and future owner of this entire company-"

"And why must you permeate your precious respiratory organs with such a malodorous object? No man will ever mate you with that in your mouth-!"

"Oh hush children. Vegeta, do you want more pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Oh, fuck off Vegeta as if you've ever mated before!"

"Would you like proof?"

"Ha! Such as?" She folded her arms, pumping up her perky tits in my face and suddenly I couldn't handle it anymore.

He smirked. She smirked. Mrs. Briefs turned around to an empty kitchen.

* * *

><p>No. It wasn't supposed to happen. But it did.<p>

We only got to each other's pants when we both froze and looked up at each other's enlarged pupils with horror. What the hell were we doing? The Androids were on their way, and we wanted to bone each other? How ridiculous. He was ridiculous. SO not my type.

But Kami, it felt good to be touched like that and kissed by those lips that I had dreamt of all summer.

First, he pushed me to the wall of my bedroom, hiking his teeth up my neck like it was the Grand Canyon. I felt electricity take over my body in thrills of excited anticipation that made me squirm into him. My pelvis pushed forward, wanting his genitals inside them but I bit my lip and pulled my hips back- only for him to push his into mine, of course. Our lips brushed each other's, not daring to make the first move.

We did not kiss, however, our hands were roaming so much that shirts eventually came off and so did our logic. Estrogen and testosterone collided to create this force of nature too great for each other of us to stop. I almost felt faint from how much heat was emanating from his body. His feline features took over me, his hands wouldn't stop contacting my body and I could feel literally every muscle possible in a Saiyan anatomy flex and tense from all of the release happening between us.

He nuzzled his face between my breasts and I arched my back, my mouth open as if I were a Princess waiting for a grape. Orgasmic waves of silver pushed through me, and I thought I was going to come just from his nose tickling my sternum. However, this did not occur and he simply stood straight up and stared at me, his eyes full of swirling darkness and fogginess. Then he narrowed his eyes, flickering his gaze between my eyes and my breasts.

"How the fuck do you work this asinine contraption you have around your mammaries, woman?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't see you taking off your pants, mister."

"And? This is about you, Bulma..."

I shivered slightly. Him saying my name was such a rarity that it was associated with a G-spot orgasm in my twisted brain. I leaned in real close to him, our lips almost touching again. "And why should I show off the goods if you won't show yours?"

That's when hell broke loose and my hands were on his drawstrings while his were trying to configure my zipper. Our bodies rushed us with the need to exhale and release all the sexual tension that had built up for the last two years. But then we stopped. Disappointingly, but logically, we stopped.

This was Vegeta. THE Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta that killed Yamcha and tried to kill Goku and still wants to. This is the same man who is suicidally obsessed with killing my best friend and achieving the goal of being strongest and then also destroying my planet.

And I was somehow enamoured with this person, why?

I took in a breath, blinking rapidly, breathing rapidly, everything just sped up before stopping. What the hell were we doing?

He adjusted his pants, put his shirt back on and barely murmured, "I'll be training."

That's when my mother knocked on the door, seeing me there in my bra and Vegeta's face flushed like a volcano. He pushed through my mother who simply blinked with her eyes wide for once.

"Oh my goodness, Bulma. What happened? Is everything okay?"

I shook my head, looking down, feeling down, and replied softly in a solemn tone of defeat, "No, Mom. Nothing happened."

My head sank downward some more as my mother closed the door, leaving me to sink in the aftermath of what had occurred just then in my bedroom.

* * *

><p>That little witch. How she stupified me into thinking that going after her like a bitch in heat was a good idea. I hated how she made me feel something physical for her, and I hated how she knew it. I couldn't handle the possibility of somebody getting that close to me to be able to control me in any way. After that asshole tyrant lizard and his homosexual entourage that took advantage of the fact that they had had my father killed and my planet destroyed...<p>

That was hell.

And I made it. I did it. I am here, I am stronger, and I have no need for this foolish woman and her stupid antics. Her hair color, her eye color, and the fact that she wasn't a Saiyan should be three main components of this individual that should compel me to kill her too, not fucking desire her sexually. I felt betrayed by my own genetic code, the DNA inside me that begged for a pure Saiyan female ready and willing to recreate the late Saiyan Empire...

Her temperment, her mental strengths, and her mouth were three things that defeated the physical traits, however. She was as much a Saiyan as he was without the dark features. She had milky skin that looked too tempting not to touch, and hair too silky not to make him salivate with the hunger to run his calloused hands through it as he thrust himself into her with a passion that was too big for him to keep inside forever.

She was like this pure lamb that he wanted to corrupt, consume, and then eradicate like the object she deserved to be. With her snotty selfishness and blasphemous attitude towards him, she was bound to be punished for her behavior. He felt himself harden all over again at the very thought. But he knew one thing was clear, and it was something he was to accept if he was to carry out such a mission and maintain his sanity:

He wanted her.

* * *

><p>Why did I even sit there and question who he was? I had always known who Vegeta was and what he did... Probably not all of it but I doubted he would sit and tell me. Ugh! Why couldn't I just get him for myself and stop contemplating so much? Why was this so hard?<p>

I went up to my full-length mirror, inspecting my body for any damage I had done with mother's delicious pastries and doing absolutely nothing but labwork. Nope. Not really. Maybe a pound or two because my period was due soon. But come on, I was quite a catch! What was wrong with me?

Moreover... Why did he reject me, again?

I sat on my bed, ignoring the tiny rolls it made in my flat stomach. I sighed. What was a girl to do in this situation? I wanted him so much, and have tried so hard, so... What now?

Wait.

I guess I would just wait.

He would see it, he had to!

He had to see that he wanted me back. That simple.

I laid back on my bed. He may have done some horrible things, but there was just something different about him. I couldn't put a finger on it, and that's what I loved about him.

* * *

><p>After an intense, self-punishing, self-damning, self-deprecating, self-reprimanding training regimen, I ventured to the kitchen for some grub. The amount of energy I put into my sessions was enough to fuel an entire planet such as this pathetic one full of electricity. But since no such planet existed, I chose to instill my power into killing the Androids, then Kakarrot, and then the Earth.<p>

As I thought of it more, it made me wonder if the woman's residence on it even mattered.

'Heh,' I smirked to myself, the door to the kitchen sliding upward into the wall to open at his touch of a button,'Afterwards, I doubt it would matter at all.'

She was not there as I had feared for a minuscule second. However, her father was sitting at the kitchen table, causing my face to drop into annoyance. I enjoyed my solitude, especially post-training. The scientist had an uncomfortable stance about him, as if he were intending some sort of confrontation.

Bring it on.

I simply grunted at his presence and proceeded to the cabinets.

"Hello Vegeta," He chirped as if it were a surprise to find me there. "Just wanted to uh.. discuss something in private."

I grunted again, wishing he'd get on with it as I mustered the ingredients for what these idiots called a "Double Decker Sandwich".

"Ok, I'll begin then." He established after a heavy silence. "It seems to me that Bulma is quite.. enamoured with you. Would you agree, Vegeta?"

I sent a dark glare at the old man, "Whatever this is about, I refuse to even fathom the very notion of such preposterous concept that is our coupling. Understood, Dr.?

The old man paused, then spoke again hastily, "I just wanted to make you aware that I give my gracious permission to you as you please. That is all."

He scattered away and I smirked to myself. Doing as I please was exactly on my list.

And then I saw her.

My smirk fell again. "What the hell do you want now?"

She had her hair up in a loose band that made it bounce as she cocked her head with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Did you need food?"

I looked away then back at her, narrowing my eyes, "Not the shit you cook, no. Go away as I concoct my own meal, woman."

She swallowed quickly, her eyes falling to the ground. I felt a strange sensation that was dark and deep in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it. Nonetheless, I continued processing my food. She watched for a moment and then opened that damn mouth again.

"Do you need any repairs done on the ship..?" She reached a hand back and scratched her neck, a sign of awkward nervousness. This was ridiculous.

"I shall call for it. Now leave me be."

I turned my back to her as I bit into my sandwich. I heard her take in a long breath, and I could imagine the stream of oxygen that influxed through her human lungs and out past those red lips of hers. However, when she had approached me moments ago, she had no crimson liquid on her lips. I found myself more fond of this than I did with her wearing that red crap on her face.

Still, she was sub-par for a human, and probably worse for a fuck. What the hell was I doing? This was a horrible idea.

Horrible.

I looked down at my sandwich. It had at least five different colored sauces and three different meats with weird white sheets that they called "cheese". And it was horrible. I dropped it in the porcelain sink and tried to walk off the strange feeling in my stomach as I returned to my bedroom. I passed her door and I thought I heard a strange whimper. I stopped, frozen in my tracks.

That's when I saw it: the younger version of me hearing that same whimper before I released the ball of Ki at the weeping woman after I had slaughted all four of her foreign, alien children.

Bulma was a foreigner to me, as well. She was an alien. Was I to kill her?

Instantly, I felt repulsed with myself. No. Killing the woman was not an option, I discovered. After all, who would supply the mechanical repairs for the ship when her father desired to quit his practices?

There. Logical reasoning. That was all. She was useful, therefore she deserved to live.

I grappled with myself over the hidden subtext underneath these statements that I dug my knuckles into my hands to convince myself of them. Having heard nothing else, I turned. I was done. It was over.

It was now or never.

I reached for the doorknob, turned it, and my eyes widened slightly at the ethereal sight before me.

* * *

><p>So there I was. Rejected. Bored. Lonely. Nothing.<p>

I felt like nothing.

Bulma Briefs, infamous heiress to the Capsule Corporation's entire wealth and assets, the company, with two loving parents and great fighter friends who defend her and the Earth itself, and she was alone?

Why?

Everything had changed since the Androids had been announced. I was suddenly on the back burner, my only feat being housekeeper to a bunch of little Namekians and a Saiyan asshole who wouldn't touch me with a ten-foot pole. Great! I am so useful, right? Oh yeah and I repair the stupid thing every time that jerk breaks it. Wow, what a huge use I am to everyone..

He wasn't even Super Saiyan yet, with all the time and energy he spent in there. What was wrong with it? Was something bothering him?

Was it me?

I pulled out my emergency pack of cigarettes, feeling a sob wrack my body. I went out onto the dark balcony, the huge moon there to greet me as I sat on the ledge, one leg down with the other knee up. I stared up at the moon as tears fell down my cheeks, making me feel like a child. What was my problem?

I remembered all the times we had with Goku and Krillin being their usual silly selves. Goku grew up and had a family BEFORE me and yet I was older than him. Kami, I felt old. I laid my head against the wall of the building and closed my eyes. This was so hard to take, not having my friends around me or anyone who cared about me enough to start a family with. The Earth was going to be imploded with evil, whether it be the Androids or Vegeta, and I was going to die childless!

Crystalline tears were leading a silver trail down my cheeks before a breeze came and I could feel the cold lines on my face. I took in a deep breath as I had in the kitchen. I had to, to keep from crying.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't lift my head, only side gazed at him from my place on the ledge. Then, feeling embarrassed since I knew Vegeta was quite the fan of emotion or theatrics, I quickly wiped my face with my arm and muffled, "Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing. Did a pipe burst inside your face?"

I stifled a giggle at that but grinned. The moonlight shone over him and his dark features were suddenly sharp and clear to me. He was the most handsome thing I had seen in a while, and it was nice to get to look at him even if I couldn't touch him. I didn't care anymore. I was just so tired...

"I... was distracted earlier with my meal. Hence the curt responses to you."

Was he really explaining himself to her? And he wanted justification? My eyes widened slightly, "Uh.. It's okay, Vegeta. I don't mind, really. I just.. I'm just bored."

His eyes narrowed, the moon's sparkle inside the onyx gems gone. "Bored?"

He sounded offended so I had to breathe in again, "Yeah, no, I meant-"

"I hate it when you breathe in like a burn victim."

I froze. Like a deer in the headlights, my eyes and features were still.

"Anyway.. Aside from your incessant drivel, I find you to be most.. intruiging."

Was he complimenting me now? I didn't say anything in fear of stopping him from going into the part where he told me that my feelings were actually reciprocated. My breath caught in my throat, therefore I couldn't suck it in again to piss him off. My heart began to accelerate as I laid my hand on it in shock.

"Do not get me wrong. I despise that disgusting thing in your hand and you make the most ridiculous fashion choices. However, I have smelt and seen much worse. Far worse..."

I looked away. What a strange, backwards way of complimenting me.. I didn't know whether to get mad or be flattered. But I just stared at him dumbly.

"Besides, you repair my ship and you seem to possess adequate brain function, therefore I will spare your life. That is all."

He turned to leave and my heart leapt in my chest. "Vegeta, wait!"

He stopped. My Kami, he really stopped. I threw away my cigarette and got to my feet.

"Is that really all? Is that it? Tell me, I need to know-!"

He spun, grabbing me by the shoulders and I could feel his breath on my neck, my face, everywhere. Suddenly he was everywhere and I was both scared and excited. He looked down for a second, his nose twitching as if he smelled something. I knew my core was burning at the very instant of his touch, but could he really be trying to smell me?

"You need to know what, Bulma? Why I haven't ascended yet? Why I cannot stand the single sight of you? Why I torture you with verbal assaults to try and make you evade me? Is that what you need to know so desperately, you seductive wench?"

My chest heaved up and down as I let his words fall into my ears, every word sending me higher and higher into anxiety. Where was he going to go with this?

"I will tell you why," He shoved me away, turning his back to me. I saw the muscles in it ripple with frustration, the way a cat would stretch out its back in defense. He was scared, this much I could tell.

I looked at him with my slim eyebrows raised upward in something that seemed like pity or sympathy, but was not. I wanted to know what was bothering him. I wanted to lift it from his shoulders and carry it myself so he could become stronger. I wanted him to achieve what he wanted to achieve. I was behind him, and he didn't even know it...

"I have gone across galaxies, waiting for Frieza's death and putting together my own plan to gather the Dragonballs and achieve immortality. I lost my kingdom and the tyrant bastard killed my father. In front of me. Did this traumatize me and that is why I hurt people...

"Absolutely not. However, it plays a part in why I do not feel anything. Nothing. Not when I kill, not when I steal, and not when I purge planets like little toys to blow up and destroy. I am a killer, a monster, a murderer, and most of all, I am the Prince of all Saiyans. For me to have absolutely no full-blooded female to mate with and bear a male child to carry out my kingdom with, my entire race has been eradicated for the most part other than myself and Kakarrot. Do you understand this, woman?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, feeling a warm tingling come over me. I couldn't wait to hear more, as just the tone of his voice soothed my soul with its dark velvet texture. Hearing him talk was like hearing a cat purr. He was amazing...

He blew her away. In that moment, as the moon shone onto his silhouette that stood so strong and bold, he enticed her with his own masculine beauty.

She had to have him.

He growled, turning to stare at me with his obsidian orbs that flashed with perturbance. I nodded again frantically. Then he smirked.

"Good. This is the part where I tell you what a fucking pest you are."

I felt my eyebrows burrow, feeling suddenly unpleasant and insulted. "What-"

"Hush. I am speaking."

I folded my arms.

"You are no Saiyan, nor will you ever be. Your hair color is absolutely ridiculous, hence your genes for physical traits are undesirable. Your outward appearance would be quite ravishing if you never opened that mouth of yours, and your parents are both oblivious to the very timebomb you seem to be. Your temper rivals mine and your verbal fighting skills are almost on par with mine. But since that idiot desert rat laid his filthy hands on you, I very much do not desire to do so myself."

"So all this time, you've rejected me because of... Yamcha? Are you gay?"

Instantly, his hand was on her neck and he pushed her against the ledge. She felt her hair dangle over the edge and imagining falling backwards, down the forty foot drop. She felt the wind blow against her blue mane as she looked up and saw the scattered buildings next to Capsule Corp. upside down. Fear gripped her chest as she felt her hands place themselves on Vegeta's broad shoulders. He was panting, like an animal who was holding another in a vice grip. His eyes flashes dangerously and I felt all oxygen escape my body.

Everything tingled and a faint, dizzy feeling arrived, spinning me around as if I were on a merry-go-round that was going too fast. Then I was dimly aware of his other hand sliding over my chest to feel my heart as it slowed down to a screeching halt.

"I could kill you, right now.. Should I so feel like it, Bulma..."

Instead, he released the grip on my neck and I coughed immediately. Then he was two feet in front of me, arms crossed.

"You will never insult me in such a horrendous blasphemous way again, correct?"

I nodded, rubbing my neck. I looked up at him with my beautiful doe eyes that I knew glimmered in the darkness with painfully repressed tears. "Vegeta, just do it."

He was severely taken aback. "What? What is this foolish request you are asking now?"

I swallowed, shaking my head. "I can't stay here, watch my friends die while I do absolutely nothing. I have no family of my own, even..."

Vegeta knew all too well what suicide was. After all, he had seen many planet diplomats do it for the sake of saving their own solar system, which was futile because Vegeta would destroy it anyway. But this was different- way different. He honestly could not bring himself to bring harm to this woman, no matter how much he tried to force the notion onto himself.

"No."

"What? Why not?" She asked, as if in a panic suddenly.

He said nothing, just looked at the ground away from her. She stood up, clad in only a negligee.

"Well.. Ok, I don't really want to DIE per se.. But can I just say one thing, Vegeta?"

He looked back at her. Her eyes were full of hopeful revelation, some sentimental bullshit was about to come out of her mouth and he would have to hear it. But after seeing her turquoise orbs sparkle in the moonlight, he felt enchanted by her every move. He was growing quite intolerent, especially in his southern region, of resisting her.

"Thank you," She said without waiting for his answer to her question. That smile again, it was sweet- but a little sad. He did not understand.

"For...?"

"For actually asking things of me. Making me useful. I... appreciate it."

"Hm." Was all he could say. He felt he had said too much already. His body ached to be on top of hers, but he disallowed himself to pursue the thought any further than that. She took a step forward, her eyes scattering around the floor with that annoying nervousness again as she passed him, brushing him with her robe. The silky sheen of her light pink robe made contact with his skin and that was it. He had her by the wrist and twisted her around until her back was pinned by his body against the wall next to the Victorian door leading into her bedrom from the balcony.

His canines once again ground against the nape of her smooth, white neck. She felt electrity spread through her, her body alivening to his touch as her back arched and instant heat was turned on between them. All of the verbal foreplay, the heated glances, and the close call this morning.. He had shared a side of himself with her that she could never take for granted and now he was claiming her for his own. But most of all, what overwhelmed her into a dizzy spell was the mere fact that he really DID want her back.

The tension was so much, the physical trauma their bodies were experiencing from the exhilarating passion building between them was so pleasurable that their lips didn't even connect until they each had a sufficient amount of oxygen before continuing. He gently nibbled on her lip, sucking it slightly between his teeth and that's when she knew he was no virgin.

This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Yayyyy folks! They're almost there... Hm, do you smell a lemons? I doooo... After TEN chapters and all your feedback, I believe ya'll deserve it!<p>

And thanks to those who deem my Vegeta a very fitting one. I take that so importantly! It's quite a fine line to walk between allowing him to fuck her without loving her and still keep his pride...

And thank you to Breathe Carolina, they are my muse for this story. Woot!

~Jckash03


	9. The Exception of Bulma Briefs

His hands were roaming her entire body, his heart was racing against her chest as it heaved up and down in the heated liason they were having right there in front of her balcony doors. The moonlight, fake as it was, still showered its silver beams over them in peals of light that illuminated their entertwined silhouettes as they hastily explored each other. Vegeta's mind was reeling from his lack of attention to its berating second thoughts about what his body was commanding him to do.

Bulma felt as if she were stuck in a very surreal dream, for the searing touch of his fingers on her skin and the hot kiss that tortured her lips were exactly as she had dreamt them to be. Her entire body tingled with warm waves of sheer delight from the rendevous they were embarking on. All of the fighting and the all of the yelling had built it up to this. Every rejection he had handed her made it that much sweeter for her to get her physical revenge on him.

She knew he couldn't have held back THAT long.

_I can't hold back_

_My hands won't let me..._

_It's the touch of your skin,_

_Is it lust or envy?_

Vegeta, however, was in a mental turmoil with himself. What was he doing? This girl was nowhere near a Saiyan and was even less perfect that other alien species he had encountered throughout the years. But something pulled him to her, and he couldn't evade it nor could he identify it. It scared him, the way his body took over him and demanded that she satisfy it. When she murmured his name against his neck in a desperate mewl for release, the blood in his veins went straight south. He didn't care anymore, he was too much at a challenge of trying to escape his instincts around the infuriating yet attractive human. And nobody challenged the Prince of all Saiyans.

_Is it lust or envy?_

_I can't hold back_

_My pride won't let me_

_I'm seeing red_

_This is all too deadly_

He knew his training was at stake now, after beginning such an affair with the woman. He knew she would most likely develop some sort of emotion towards him, but he would handle that later. Right now, she was his and he would claim her for the entire night. He was damned if he didn't, and damned if he did. But as most knew, Vegeta was very much known for being one of the damned.

Which was what magnetized Bulma from the beginning. Here she was, almost thirty years old at the height of her career without a love life to speak of and no children as of yet. She used to be this prissy little girl who dreamed of being a Princess, and now here she was with the malicious Prince of Saiyans. How ironic it turned out to be, eh Kami?

And then when her friends would find out..

_This is all too deadly_

_Fallout!_

_One more taste_

_One last time_

_I just can't help it_

Finally, they somehow made it to her bed, her nipples taut and tight within their erected state that pushed up against the small, ivory nightgown she was clad in. Vegeta smirked at the control he had over her body, and he was fully intent on relinquishing it for the duration of his stay in her room.

_Fallout!_

_I need it all..._

_Hanging from the edge of Heaven_

He took off the tank top and shorts her mother had provided him with, his only condition having been that they could never be pink or have any writing on them. Bulma stifled a giggle at the memory, staring with salivating glee at the delicious man before her undressing. Then he returned to her, his lips forcefully pushing against her own. Yamcha had been so careful, so gentle. But Vegeta was animalistic in his lust for her, his canines making their way down her neck and leading a fiery trail of contact between them.

_I can't get up_

_Motivation left me_

_I let it burn_

_Only embers left in me_

_Only embers left in me_

Despite the berating being done in his swirling head, Vegeta dizzily allowed himself to continue pursuing her physically. He knew without a doubt that it could end up being the biggest mistake of his life, but it was something he couldn't stop. As much power as he had over her physical sensations, he had none over his own. His body felt alive, pushing the limits of his pride and lust like this with such a blasphemous creature was almost too much for him to handle. But he did. He handled her the way a man would, a real one, and he knew she was already comparing him to her last lover.

"This," His voice was scratchy, laced with a passionate hunger, "Comes off now!"

He bent down with his sharp teeth and bit off the tiny strap on the right side. Bulma's eyes went wide, "That was designer! Vegeta-!"

His hand went over her mouth as his dark eyes reached hers. "Hush."

Then he bit the next one, this time right next to her nipple, making her cry out when his mouth eventually ventured over to it to flick his slick tongue on it over and over. Her hips bucked, her arms floating up to wrap themselves around Vegeta's shoulders before feeling him bite down slightly. She hissed, "Vegeta..."

The air was permeated with their sex as she slipped off her nightgown and climb back onto his body, his hands moving everywhere over her toned body. Even if she wasn't a Saiyan, she was superb for a human being. He reveled in her languid, lithe curves that seemed to melt into him. He wanted to devour her, to corrupt and digest her like an objectified slave. To possess her was one thing, but to have her... Did he even want her?

His body did, and that was all that mattered. Bulma felt that aching part of her relax as they proceeded to fall into each other in her bed. Her loneliness had been cured, even if it was just for one night. She had no pre-conceived notions of this becoming an actual love affair nor a relationship, but she couldn't help but feel herself become enamoured with him, his dark features and that glint in his eyes as his desires poured from him in each motion he made with her. He took over her, claiming her for his own, and she couldn't help but oblige.

When she first saw him on the television screen, she hated him for what he had done to Yamcha. On Namek, she saw him with both fear and dislike. Off of Namek, when she proceeded to make a gutsy move and invite him to her home, she saw him with a different perspective. He was mysterious, which was extremely alluring to her. And now, here he was, in her bed.

"I know you want this, woman. But this will NOT build. Understood?"

Breathless, she nodded. She could feel him plunge into her with his entire length, and her world began to spin. The very core of her was engorged and ready to explode from the first thrust. Where had he been this entire time? She suddenly wanted to know everything, all of his secrets; but at the same time, she did not want to know. She was so content with his dark exterior, the shield he held up to everyone except her. One day, the entire universe would realize the except that Bulma Briefs was to Prince Vegeta's rule of never opening up.

His breathing quickened, his hands still squeezing and gripping her in places that sent thrills of excitement through her. She, too, felt the strong waves of pleasure bestow themselves upon her awakened body. Her arms wrapped themselves around him, her hands mindlessly travelling into his thick, upright mane of obsidian. She wanted more of him, squeezing her inner thighs to bring him in closer as she locked her ankles and forcefully pulled.

She could feel him stiffen in surprise from her unexpected move. She pulled off a Vegeta-like smirk and pushed him, Kami-willing he had actually let her, and ended up on top of him. She had never been a fan of being on top, for as lazy as she was she had never seen the point. But there was something about the moment that was calling her forward, her body arching like a cross and bow as she rotated her hips back and forth on top of him, her juices spilling over his abdomen as her moans got louder.

Watching the magnificent sight before him, Vegeta felt himself beginning to orgasm. So he grabbed her hips, freezing them in place so that he could penetrate her even deeper with himself. "Ah! Vegeta!" She called out, her eyes closed with the imminence of her orgasm overwhelming her to the point of almost feeling physical pain from her swollen clitoris. Finally, she felt the waves building to her explosive climax, and she arched her back with her chest high in the air to her thunderous release.

When she came down from her post-orgasmic haze, her eyes fell to his. They stared back, full of conflict and heat from what they had just done. Slowly and somewhat painfully, she got off of him and offered him a towel. He took it, using it to wipe himself quickly in silence. Bulma felt strangely awkward, as if she was supposed to say or agree to something.

They said nothing, only gazed at each other for a moment longer until she went to lay down and Vegeta left her bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p>I stood there, in front of the mirror in the bedroom the human family had provided me with. I left it bare, as not to reveal anything about myself to them or the entire Earth. They meant nothing to me, or they had. Strangely enough, I had grown used to my routine here and the warmth of the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma herself was the main source of my transgression, the main betrayal that I held against myself as I glared at the reflection in the mirror.<p>

I am a warrior. Not a lover. Not a sex object. And especially not one to be tied down by sentimental bullshit.

It was a ridiculous notion this woman had to seduce me and try to get me to be her next lover. As if the last one wasn't bad enough. I almost felt guilt rear its ugly head into my skull, but I pushed it away as I did with everything else. Only this time, my libido had won. I needed that physical release into her, I needed it. Not her. It. The sex. That was it. Just sex.

It was just sex.

Why am I condemning myself for it? Why is using and disposing of the woman such a travesty in my mind? I should be used to it, for it was all I did in Nappa's command. But none of them, none of them were like Bulma. She was different. She was too much and I never got enough all in the same. I was beginning to go stir crazy the more I watched the mirror and allowed myself to think. She was too much of a distraction. She was too much of everything.

I had to get away.

It was almost four in the morning. Sleep was not an option. I left my bedroom to train and did not return until after dawn. Skipping breakfast, I went to the laboratory.

turned to see me standing there, my face dark and empty. "Oh well hello there, Son. What can I get for you?"

"I need to leave. Now. I need a ship that will last for more than a year. And I will require plenty of nourishment and travelling capabilities."

He blinked, knowing full well that if he told Bulma, or didn't tell her, there would be hell to pay from either her or Vegeta. He swallowed his inhibitions back, "I'll get right on that there, uh.. Any reason why... Vegeta?"

Vegeta was about to leave, but stopped with his back to the professor. "This planet has become too much of a distraction for my well-being. I must train in complete and utter solitude if I am to achieve a Kami-damned thing. I want the ship ready for takeoff in two hours."

"R-Right, Vegeta. I'll be right on that."

He nodded curtly and then left, his royal and cold demeanor leaving chills running up ' spine. That boy certainly did give him the creeps.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I felt different. The sun was bright outside, my hair was soft, and my skin was clear. I opened my eyes immediately and could smell breakfast. I knew he would be there. A stupid smile broke out on my face and from the very first move I made, my everything was sore. It felt as if I had been hit by a semi in absolutely every muscle possible. What in the world!<p>

It was almost eleven. I went downstairs to the kitchen where breakfast's leftovers were sitting on the table, waiting to be heated up. Nobody was around. Vegeta was probably training or something and my parents- who knew? My mom was probably gardening and my father was probably working in the lab. I was starving after the exertion of last night's event, which I was still smiling about. So I heated up some bacon and eggs, folding my arms and reflecting on last night as they cooked.

Then I realized something.

We didn't use ANYTHING. The act itself had been so spur of the moment that I hadn't even thought about my birth control or him wearing a condom, though I highly doubt he would considering the fact that he probably doesn't even know what one is and would feel it would be degrading or something royal and exaggerated like that. Either way, I was screwed. Literally.

"Oh! Hi, Bulma.." Her mother came in the kitchen, looking squeamish about something. It was weird for her to be that way instead of chirpy and joyful. I watched as she fluttered around the kitchen, finding little things to fix and clean.

"Hi Mom.. What's up? Why the long face?" I asked, my own beaming in the afterglow of sex with Vegeta last night. I almost wondered if she could tell and that was what was worrying her.

"Oh nothing. Did you see Vegeta this morning?"

"Um... No. I did not. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Heh. I almost thought maybe he would give you a goodbye kiss."

I stopped, the microwave beeped, and time froze. Goodbye kiss? "Mom, what are you talking about? Did he go somewhere for once?"

Her face softened before she squeaked, "He didn't tell you?"

"Who? Tell me what?"

"Your father. He.. He was asked to do something this morning and I can't believe he didn't say-"

"Mother. Spill." I finally demanded, tired of her game. My skin was pricked with goosebumps and my heart was racing. What did Vegeta do now?

"Vegeta left this morning, Bulma. He said our planet is um.. too distracting." Her father announced as he walked into the kitchen next to his wife. Bulma felt everything that was raised so high in her fall down. He left?

Trying to suppress the cliche waterworks, Bulma choked, "Where?"

"Space, dear. That's all. Just space-"

"Just space? JUST SPACE? If he needed space, then why the fuck did he EVER come here? Why did I ever think that was a good idea? He isn't part of us or trying to help us, he just cares about himself!"

Her parents fell quiet. Bulma threw away her breakfast. And her world fell apart slowly.

* * *

><p>Awwww. Well that didn't end great, but thanks to those of you who reminded me about Piccolo destroying the moon. I decided to add that quickly haha. Anyways, hope that was enough lemons for you, I wasn't too explicit because I don't wanna make this trashy. I believe in keeping the taste! So yeah. I love your reviews and would love even more of them! I live to write this shit sometimes, haha.<p>

Also, the sex scene included the lyrics of "Edge of Heaven" by my new muse, Breathe Carolina. I do not own these lyrics nor do I own Dragonball Z or Bulma or Vegeta. As much as I'd like to. Woot!

~Jckash03


	10. Labor Pains

I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I could hardly breathe. I felt so stupid, so used, and so melancholy that I didn't even want to be in my lab nor my bedroom...

I stayed outside a lot of the time. As it grew cold and closer to my birthday, I grew colder and meaner to everyone around me. Of course, everyone guessed what was wrong. I was mad. I was sad. Damnit, I was downright angry!

No, I did NOT expect a wedding or something. But he could've at least said bye! Why didn't he? Why?

That one word echoed in my ears for a couple months, and then again when the vomiting started. Nausea reigned and I got extremely bloated. Connecting it to my menstrual cycle, I thought nothing of it because of the swirling emotions running through me. I had enough estrogen to fuel two female bodies, not just one! The crying, the cramps, the insomnia, and then waking up with my face in the toilet bowl every morning was a charm as well.

Finally, I was sick of it. I went to my lab and did every test possible. Measles, influenza, bird flu, and STDs to name a few. I was simple bringing no results to the table! Frustrated I looked back into the database of tests to do on myself, for I had plenty of urine and hair samples to correctly sample myself. That's when I looked at the checklist and saw one test that was unmarked.

Pregnancy test.

My eyes went wide. There was no way. No way! I'd had adequate birth control even though Vegeta had used nothing. Did he somehow surpass it? What the hell?

So I took the test. Positive. In seconds. Great.

I started to cry just as my dad walked into the laboratory. He saw the urine samples and the tests, and having been through it once with my mom, put two and two together. He came up behind me and laid a soft hand on my shoulder and it was wracked by a huge, monstrous sob. Kami, I felt pathetic.

"It's okay, dear. These things happen-"

"It was NOT supposed to happen! Not like this."

I got up and stormed out.

* * *

><p>The entire week was one full of anxiety and sadness. My body was still going through hell as it went through its first trimester with nothing but resistance.<p>

And then Yamcha came over.

"Hey Bulma... Wow, you look like hell. What's wrong?" He asked, a pink flower in his hand. I looked at it with hatred in my face and then turned around to run to the toilet. Its smell made me vomit up my entire lunch of tuna, sweet pickles, and vanilla ice cream. Not the best combination to regurgitate, either. When I left the bathroom, there he was, waiting to talk to me.

"Look, Yamcha. I'm fine. What do you want?" I was so mad. Mad at myself for what I knew and could not tell him. Mad at him for not being the one to do this to me, because he sure as hell wouldn't up and leave for outerspace.

"Well.. First of all, I came to say hi. And your birthday is next week so I wanted to know what you wanted. Maybe some Pepto Bismol?"

I glared, "Haha. Very funny. If you're just going to crack jokes at my physical state then do it elsewhere."

He stepped back, "Whoa, Bulma. It was just a joke. What's wrong, anyways?"

I looked down, and for the first time since I found out, my lips cracked a small smile. "I'm pregnant..."

He froze, his eyes blinked heavily, quickly, and then dropping to my stomach, which I was faintly holding. He was in shock, I could tell, because he actually closed his mouth for more than a minute. He was usually never silent nor nervous, but I could literally feel his entire mood just drop.

Probably because he knew it wasn't his.

"Bulma, we haven't... I mean, heh, it's um- Been a while, right? Immaculate conception, perhaps? Was this some kind of experiment gone wrong-?"

"Shut up, Yamcha! I would NEVER do this to myself, never in a million years! I'm sick, I'm deteriorating basically. My blood pressure is too low, my heartrate is too high all the time, and I am constantly puking everything I eat! You have no idea how this feels, so don't even try."

He gulped. "S-Sorry, I just don't understand-"

"What is there to understand? I had sex, I am now pregnant. End of story."

"No..."

"No, what?" I turned to face him angrily, seeing red everywhere. He had the saddest look on his face that my entire exterior dropped the shield of madness it was carrying. I did not want to say it for him.

"Whose is it, Bulma?"

"The baby's not an it. I think it's a girl... I don't know." I said softly, looking down at my stomach, tears building in my eyes that were concealed by my blue bangs that I'd gotten cut just the other day. My hair was now short- past my ears a little, so that I didn't feel so heavy with this baby.

"Seriously. Tell me. Before I start guessing-"

"Vegeta. Vegeta is the father of my child."

Time stopped before Yamcha's nostrils flared and he was off, out of Capsule Corp. and towards the small gravity chamber that was on the lawn. I shook my head and whispered, only to myself, "He isn't here..."

"Vegeta! Vegeta, you motherfucker!" Yamcha yelled at nothing, and I could see cars stopping just to watch him in his lovesick rampage. I didn't understand why Yamcha would do this, after all he was the one who couldn't stand being faithful for more than a month. Now that Vegeta'd had me, it was the end of the world?

When he got back, he was breathless. I kicked up the side of my lips and watched him with something like pity. I wish I knew how he felt, what it was like to be on the outside. But I couldn't. I had once been in love with Vegeta and he left. That was all..

"I know he isn't here..," Yamcha said, stopping to take a breath. "But I couldn't.. I just can't.. Bulma, why?"

I closed my eyes, hating this moment. "I-I don't know. I was alone, Yamcha. I got lonely and-"

"Why couldn't you just call me? Why didn't you just stay? I would have LOVED to have a baby with you, and you know this!"

"I do!" I yelled, placing a hand on my chest and feeling my heart race as adrenaline kicked through me and my defensiveness,"But you were too busy flirting at the bar with other chicks! I knew what you were doing. And you never called me, either. So it's a tie."

"But... Vegeta? Come on, why Vegeta? He killed me once!"

"Well, no shit. Of course, I thought about who he is and what he's done, but he was someone different when it was just us alone together-"

"Well, no shit," Yamcha said, copying me. "He just wanted in your panties, was all."

I slapped him. Hard. It hurt to hear the truth and I let tears fall down my face. My body was too tired to release the sob building in my chest. "You son of a bitch. Get out." I demanded softly before running up the stairs to my room and slamming the door shut. I plopped on my bed and began to cry harder than ever. Why couldn't it be Yamcha? Why not? It wasn't like Vegeta was here to claim her or her child as his own.

I was so confused and so hurt and so pregnant that I couldn't stand it. I wanted to do something, kill something, eat something alive and just rip through someone to get the pain out. I was so angry, so sad, and so tired of everything physically and emotionally that Yamcha was my only target. Then I felt guilty. I felt him come into my room, heard him sigh before he got on my bed and started to rub my back as I cried.

"I'm s-sorry, Y-Yamcha.." I said through muffled sobs. He nodded.

"I know. Me too."

"I don't know what to do.. I'm by myself in this and I don't know what to do."

Yamcha shook his head. "No. I'm not letting him get away with this. I won't leave you like he did, Bulma. Give me another chance, please!"

I took in a breath, instantly uncomfortable with his request. I knew my feelings for Yamcha would never amount to what they were for Vegeta. And should Vegeta return to kill the Androids and see what I did, he might just kill a few more people than that. So I didn't. I said no. Yamcha was hurt, mostly by the entire situation, but he accepted it. He said he still wanted to help me and my baby, because he knew Vegeta wouldn't protect us once the Androids came. I agreed and said that was fine. Then he went home.

And I was alone again.

I fell asleep on the couch watching some stupid reality show with dinosaurs and jungles. I imagined myself outside, in labor, and I saw Vegeta's silhouette coming down the ramp from his spaceship. I cried out and reached for him. Nothing. He scoffed and walked away from me, leaving me there to deliver in my front lawn. Then all I saw was red blood and my baby was in my arms somehow, but then two tall monsters came to snatch him.

No one was there to protect us. Not even Goku.

I woke up screaming. I ran to the bathroom to puke, then pee, and I saw blood on my underwear. My face dropped. Then I realized I was merely spotting, as was mostly common in pregnancies, but it was still a lot.

My mother came down. It was apparently only ten o'clock at night and I knew I'd be pulling an all-nighter now that I took a stupid nap. I told her my dream. She frowned and rubbed my shoulder, "It'll be okay, sweetie! You have all those brave men to stand by you and the baby when those pesky Androids come! And don't worry about the bleeding, I had it too."

"Mom, it was kindof a lot, though."

"I know but don't forget you weren't impregnated by just anyone, Bulma. This one was a Prince!"

She went off to make tea for us and that's when it hit me. Of course! This would totally not be a normal pregnancy because Vegeta was a Saiyan.. Everything is going to be ten times more exaggerated and painful... Great.

Then I knew who I'd call the next day.

* * *

><p>I could eat. I could finally sleep. And best of all, I could train.<p>

Sure, the scent of her musky arousal came back to me at inconvenient times and I secretly missed the thrill of having verbal warfare with her. I briefly wondered what her likely explosive reaction was to my leaving. Again, the ugly feeling of guilt crept up to me but I swatted it off like an annoying fly, just as he did with everything else concerning her. I came here to forget her, to spit her out after eating her whole. And that was what I was doing.

He could literally feel his power level ascending by the day as he trained, ate, and slept his way through the galaxy. He had no real track of time, nor did he want it. He hardly ever grew tired, and when he did, he knew his sleep cycle was short and sweet because the stars hadn't changed their alignment only but slightly when he awoke. He was glad to be rid of the sun as it poured through the windows of his gravity chamber. He was glad to be rid of the woman and her pesky antics.

He was happy doing the most menial of routines. Wake up, train on a planet with as much gravity as possible, eat, train more, then sleep. He knew nothing else and this would aid him in his quest to achieving the legendary status of Super Saiyan. He just knew it. He felt it.

Unfortunately, he did not feel the ki growing within Bulma, and he would not know the existence of his child until he returned to Earth.

* * *

><p>I couldn't see anything. I could barely hear. Everything was a blur, but there was so much pain. Black mixed with blue and all I could say was Vegeta's name, over and over just like our night together...<p>

_"I have killed many a people... Bulma."_

_Even after my breath had returned, the husky way he said my name was enough to steal it again and turn my knees to jello. "I..I... I know, Vegeta."_

_I closed my eyes and swallowed, seeing his lips curl into their devious smirk before doing so. "Say it."_

_"Say what?" I asked quietly, my whisper shaking like a small child's._

_"My name. Say it again."_

_"Vegeta."_

Where was he? Why couldn't I see? I squirmed and scrabbled, searching my mind for answers but saw nothing, found nothing. No Vegeta...

_"I am a Prince. Don't you ever forget that woman..."_

I'm not... I can't. I've tried. Where are you?

_"Shut up! I don't need you, not here and not ever!"_

What? Wait, stop, I can't even see you-

_"You act as if I owe you something for all that you've done.. Well guess again! I need nobody!"_

Please stop, this hurts so much... Kami... Help...

_"No, you show ME respect. I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I will make you never forget it!"_

Stop... Vegeta... Come back to me. What are you afraid of?

"_What are you afraid of?"_

_"What a strong man he is!"_

_"Home late are we, woman? Another fun-filled night with that idiotic clown you call a mate...?"_

_"Your damn wallowing kept me awake, woman."_

I'm sorry.. Please, return to me-

_"Do not tell me what I need, woman! Of all people, you are the last to sit there and give me advice about what I should do. Maybe you should try to give some to yourself, instead."_

_"I could kill you right now if I wished... Your blasphemy has certainly earned as much."_

Kami, this is so painful I probably wouldn't mind that... Oh Kami, what am I saying? VEGETA!

I sat up, everything was soaked with Kami knows what-sweat, blood, tears, and other ungodly liquids as I reached for the bedsheets and ripped them up, my breath catching in my throat when I looked down and saw nothing but watered down blood. The orange mixture was enough to make me puke, but energy surged through me. I had to do what ChiChi instructed me. Breath heavier than you ever have before. Do not call the ambulance. Stay there, deliver, and everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, falling over as my body wracked in tremendous pain, knocking over the telephone as I did so. I tried to dial Yamcha's number as fast as I could but got the wrong number and cussed out for it being three o'clock in the morning. In labor and much pain, I decided to cuss at them back before slamming the phone. Luckily, my baby wasn't present to see that so I did no harm.

I heard the alarm trip and Yamcha was at my side in an instant. My parents were already up from the ruckus I had made and turned off the alarm, calling the security office to notify them that I was in labor and had called for help. Everything was fine, just breathe, just breathe.

Next thing I saw was white. White all around me like snow. There was nothing but searing pain, contractions wracking my uterus as my cervix dilated and my fragile, human body was preparing itself to birth a demi-Saiyan baby. Kami, what was I thinking?

* * *

><p>I had underestimated the weather in the atmosphere as I attempted to dodge the flying rock in the deep layers of space. They were getting bigger and more frequent, my body was already aching from each one that I somehow missed. I blasted over and over, flying and darting out the way of flying rock more than four times my size. At this point, I was grinding my teeth to try to survive. Yet I held no fear, I could feel the imminence of my strength as it built from each injury and every mark of damage.<p>

I could feel my mind begin to reel. The woman, that stupid planet I had yet to return to, and the Androids that somehow impeded my final battle with that Saiyan buffoon Kakarrot. I was ready to rip something in half, adrenaline charged my veins and I yelled into the sky, roaring my power to the entire universe before lunging for the rocks, sending my fists through them and releasing balls of Ki to those I couldn't reach.

Then I was hit from behind with what felt like a boulder. I was sent into the dusty ground of the planet, its skies beginning to darken as rain started to shower over me. There was a startling pain throughout my body like cold shockwaves while the air was knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe, could hardly think, and I was ready. I was ready for more. This would NOT be the end of the Prince of Saiyans.

This was it.

I allowed myself to go through every phase of my life. Through being born into royalty, to losing it at age five and being held captive by that tyrant lizard that I was meant to destroy, then the premature death I faced on Namek, my tears in front of Kakarrot, that damned kiss with the woman, her wide eyes of turquoise piercing my dark stare, my body penetrating hers, and finally I left it all behind. I didn't care anymore. Everything that infuriated and humiliated me was now gone. I had nothing left to lose, nothing to hide, and nowhere to go. This was it.

Finally.

Through the storm of the flying rock, my body accelerated itself, and the floating doom of death was in the air. My nostrils flared, my fists were thrust into the rock beneath me, and my muscles clenched throughout my body. I was ready, more than ready. I was already there.

"Do you hear that Kami? You ignorant bastard.. I am the legendary Super Saiyan! I do not CARE anymore! Fuck Kakarrot.. Bulma.. That annoying brat from the future.. Ughh!" He felt his body being pricked by the rocks as his muscles bulged suddenly, his pupils dilating as his eyes turned turquoise and his body flickered with yellow light. It was finally happening. He let it all go, every emotion he had shoved underneath and berated himself for.

Many lightyears away, Bulma felt the contractions getting closer and closer. The only hand available was Yamcha's and she pushed as hard as she could when instructed to do so by the family doctor. Breathing heavy, sweating hard, Bulma was drenched in every body fluid there was but she pushed and pushed through the contraction. She could dimly feel the small fetus sliding through her, anxiety building within her. She wasn't ready for this moment. This wasn't right. Why was she doing this alone?

She looked up at Yamcha, pushing more, and he sent her an encouraging smile. She wasn't alone, after all. She had her friends and they had her. Here she was, giving birth to a baby and Yamcha wasn't even the father but he still insisted on being there for her and her baby.

As Bulma cried out her final scream, Vegeta turned completely yellow and yelled out his victory.

* * *

><p>Wow. I didn't think I'd make that happen so fast! HAHA.<p>

Oh well. Couldn't stop writing today so it'll be a while for another update. Gotta get through work and my winter vacay from school. :)

Thank you so much for the many reviews I've received so far. It's so important to know what you guys think and the feedback both inspires and helps me write even better for you guys!

~Jckash03

_"Leave me the hell alone!" He outraged, sending a blast toward my camera._

_The screen went blank._


	11. Homecoming

Three months later...

So it was autumn again. Around the time he had left actually. Did I care? Nah. Not as much as I did before little Trunks arrived. When I held the little, wet body in my arms, I knew he would become my world from then on out. It was so difficult to deliver him, I promised myself I would never make that mistake with another Saiyan again!

But Trunks was not a mistake. He was perfect. I gave his middle name to Vegeta, just to show some homage to his father and his royal bloodline, which I liked. My little boy was a little Prince! It was exciting and messy at the same time, being a mom. I was used to it within a week though. I made formulas for every process imaginable: changing diapers, heating up food, timing meals, etc. I had everything down to a science, and motherhood suddenly became a piece of cake!

But no cake for me. I had to lose all the baby weight and it was pretty easy after having to run around and take care of an infant. Suddenly I forgot to take care of myself! Kami, I could barely remember to shower, let alone eat. Oh well. Trunks was and still is completely worth it.

I hadn't expected myself to be so maternal, nor so loving and gracious as I am with him. Everyone else has had a taste of my impatience, grouchiness, and mood swings... But my baby, nope. He gets nothing but the best! And that is what living in the Briefs home is, even if it wasn't good enough for that stupid monkey Prince.

Speaking of.. Dad did say that he was on his way back. I seethed. Why would he even return? He had no reason to be here except kill everyone, and quite frankly I wish he would just get his stuff and leave forever. Why didn't he just stick with the "I'm going to collect all the dragonballs to achieve immortality" goal? I didn't even need him to help with the Androids, I could find Gero and do it myself with a gun!

But noooo, mister tough guy has to fight and be macho cool while only being a jerk to me. And Kami only knew how he'd react to being a father out of literally nowhere.

I sighed. This was going to be tough.

* * *

><p>I arrived back at the mudball sometime in early morning. My ship had little to no fuel and my stomach as well. I needed food, gas, and sleep. After achieving my goal, it was difficult to stop training to acquire nourishment but now here I was, back at Capsule Corp. where my distractions began and my progress ended. I was certain that I would be provided nutrition and sleep here, and intent on getting it should I have to fight for it.<p>

But something was different. I felt a presence that was not here before. I almost felt as if the Earth had been intruded again, but it was remarkably close to a Saiyan. I narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right, but I was too hungry and too tired to give a shit. If they came after me, I would kill them. Whoever they were.

Little did I realize that what I had just ignored was going to be a huge wake up call.

I proceeded to the door, creeping slowly through because I was extremely suspicious of this new presence. My eyes darted instinctively throughout the premises, my ears taut and aware so as to pick up any sound within a hundred-mile radius. Nothing.

So I ventured to the fridge to open its florescent lights to my face. Before I could even reach down for the milk to swallow its entire contents, I heard footsteps enter the kitchen. I stopped. A smirk grew on my face at the smell that arose to my nostrils. The fragrant scent of something akin to the wild berries I encountered with Nappa on foreign planets and the Earth creation of "vanilla" surrounded me and again my sexual deprivation took over and my blood travelled south.

"Well hello there, Vegeta."

I abandoned the milk and stood up, not facing her. "Hello, woman."

"Ah, ah, ah... None of that now. I will no longer be called such a derogatory term. You will address me as BULMA. Understood?"

I froze. Who the hell did she think she was talking to? My head shook as my hands closed into clenched fists. "Why, you-"

When I turned, I froze again. She looked completely different. Her hair was no longer as long and relaxed as it had been when I took her. It was slightly short, straight, and she had bangs. Her body, too, had changed. I couldn't put my finger on how, but the curves were definitely more noticeable.

What the hell happened while I was away?

She smirked with an evil glint in her turquoise orbs. "You like it?"

"Hm." Was all I said, before I turned away.

Her composure returned, her face softened into a small smile, somewhat proud, and she couldn't help but ask, "So you did it?"

I scoffed, "Of course I did! Without the pesky irritations I was deriving from your incessant drivel, woman. And besides... I am fully intent on continuing my training and sleeping without ANY interruptions!"

That's when my raised voice caused a stir in the atmosphere, enough to result in the piercing wail from some horrid creature that was in the house. I immediately clapped hands over my ears at the noise. It was horrendous!

"What in the- Woman, shut it off!"

Her face contorted in a perturbed glare, "My name is BULMA!"

"Fine, Bulma, whatever just shut that fucking thing off!"

She shook her head, folded her arms, and went upstairs. After a couple moments, the noise ceased and I was forever grateful. Still having no idea what I returned to or WHY I even returned, my appetite was supressed by the trauma done to my eardrums. I went to the living room to find all kinds of ridiculously coloured toys and trinkets scattered on the floor. Managing to stub my foot on one, I roared with the startling pain before blasting it into melting pieces, and the horrible noise returned.

"Vegeta would you shut up for just five seconds?"

"What in the Hell is all this? I can't even walk, let alone think with all of this commotion!"

"UGH! Vegeta you are something else." She said as she walked down the stairs, holding something in her arms. That's when the presence I felt earlier hit me again. The dim light of Ki that was only a portion of Saiyan. My entire body lost all contact with itself. I felt as if I was in an out-of-body experience while staring at the tiny object in her arms. "Say hello to your son, Vegeta."

"A-A son...?"

Bulma tried to hold back the tears of anger and resentment she still felt for Vegeta, and chose to look at her son instead, who was fixated on Vegeta as he sucked on a pacifier.

"What the hell is that in his mouth?"

"It's called a binky. Babies need things to suck on when they don't feed."

Vegeta fell silent, trying to absorb the information before him. It wasn't happening. "I'm going to go train."

"What? You're not even going to hold him?" She screeched in that nagging way of hers. Again, my ears were penetrating with cacophony.

"Kami damnit! What did I just say? I am going to get some TRAINING done and some SLEEP? Is this understood or not?"

Bulma simply shook her head, "I can't believe you..."

"Well believe it, wo-... Bulma. I made you promise."

"Promise what? Not to be impregnated by your super Saiyan sperm and do this on my own?"

"No.. This will NOT build. This will not."

"Well guess what, Vegeta? It did. It built a brand new baby boy that is our son, and you need to accept it and take responsibility-"

I let out a sardonic laugh, "Ha! Responsibility? You wouldn't know responsibility if it blew up your lab one day, you wench."

"Do NOT talk to me like that in front of Trunks!"

No. There was no way she named him that. I had to struggle to keep my energy level in check as my anger rose even more. "Tell me... Tell me, Bulma. You did not name that-that THING after your family's tradition of using undergarments as their surname..."

Her expression grew into a haughty smirk, "I did. His name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. And I had every right-"

"No you did NOT."

She was still, her eyes deadly and daring. "You son of a bitch. You were in space. You left me here... This is my responsibility and I named him whatever the hell I wanted to. His name is Trunks and he is your son."

I scoffed again, folding my arms in defense as I dug out the daggers to stab her with some more. "If it wasn't for my Ki detection, I wouldn't give a second thought to you running to that desert bandit bastard and getting yourself ... What is Earth's term? Knocked up?"

Her eyes misted over, and I knew I had won. "You're a bastard."

She turned around, taking the brat with her, and went up the stairs. I stood there in the aftermath of our latest war, fighting myself inside for both hurting her and refusing to acknowledge him as my son. But to come off of my ship and find out I was a father.. Something I never thought I would ever end up being...

It's a joke. It's a prank and the brat's really Kakarrot's. That's all it is. But the thought of the woman bedding with that clown made my blood boil even more. I needed sleep. I needed rest.

Kami forbid if that brat woke me up even once.

* * *

><p>I couldn't say I wasn't excited for Vegeta to be home again. I couldn't say I didn't have any leftover feelings for him that hung onto me like moldy residue. But I still held resentment towards him for leaving so soon after our coupling- or whatever one wants to call it. I hated his attitude, nonchalant and unfeeling towards his own son. Even questioning me as to who the father is! There was no doubt about it, Vegeta was his father for the infant was a stubborn and powerful one.<p>

Not to mention the temper sometimes! Ugh!

But just like me, Trunks was an intelligent baby. I could tell he was a little perturbed by the presence of someone new to him, which ashamed me. How come I couldn't have ended up with someone who would actually BE there? Someone with the loyalty of Yamcha and the sex appeal of Vegeta. Someone without this perpetual need to prove to himself and others that he felt nothing except pride and passion for fighting...

There had been that something more to Vegeta during our heated moments. The fact that he had gotten so riled up at my getting closer and closer to him physically AND emotionally.. I think it meant something. I don't know. All I care about now is my son, and my friends to survive the Androids. As for Vegeta.. Well, I had no choice. I couldn't let it happen again, though.

I felt perplexed. How am I supposed to do this? Vegeta is like a sex god, and I am a lamb to the slaughter. I hadn't been touched in over a year, and my body was aching for another tremendous release like the night before he left. I wanted it, but I didn't need it. That's what I told myself. It was a good thing I invested in the creation of an uber-silent, ultrasonic vibrator with ten multispeed options. Yes, I am a genius.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, the first thing I felt was the brat's Ki. His presence disturbed me as much as it took the wind out of me and my recent transformation. How dare the woman's irresponsibility to deter an unexpected pregnancy overshadow my greatest achievement yet! Something I slaved for, hurt for, prayed for, begged for, nearly DIED for.. This meant everything to me and nothing to her. Yet the image of her standing in the kitchen looking completely renewed and proud, asking me if I had done it...<p>

That didn't leave my mind the entire time I trained that morning.

Of course the ugly guilt of somehow abandoning her inadvertently tried to interrupt said training, but I refused to allow it. I was not a Saiyan pregnancy detector, I had zero thought of her becoming with child, MY child. I did not ask for this, and so I will not pay for it. The wo-... Bulma had another thing coming if she thought I was going to let that fall on my shoulders when I already had the weight of defeating Androids AND Kakarrot myself with my two bare hands on me.

Forget it. The bitch meant nothing but a fuck, and even that was pushing it in my mind. I was blind with anger, completely driven by the greed of power, and I wouldn't let some pathetic human and her blasted child get in my way. Especially not now, when I've come this far. After everything on Namek, on Earth, with Frieza...

As sex deprived as I felt, I wasn't going to let another liasion occur between us again. I had better control now, higher priorities, and a much better idea of how my Saiyan anatomy communicates with her human bullshit. Because that's what the entire situation was to me- Bullshit.

Despite this, I left the gravity chamber with a smirk on my face. I kept my Saiyan form on as long as I could, only turning it off when I had to shower or sleep. Bulma ignored me for the most part after our initial fight. The boy would stare at me like I was a circus clown ready to pop my nose and entertain the poor bastard.

Ha, as if...

Just like his mother, he pierced me with those turquoise orbs that were filled with wonder and curiosity. It was her first mistake to be inquisitive about me, thus she passed it onto the son that resulted from such idiocy.

I should have stayed in Space longer.

* * *

><p>Ooookay folks. Thats it for this one. Thank you all for your reviews, feedback, etc. I love hearing how spot on you all think Vegeta is.. That is such a compliment to me, no matter how many times I am told! Thank you!<p>

~Jckash03


	12. Bulma's Turn

"WOMAN!"

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't be serious. It was only six o'clock in the morning, Trunks was asleep, and so was I. Until now.

"Woman, I demand your response!"

Then the banging on the door came. I swung it open with a deathglare, "What the hell is your problem?"

"That inadequate machine of yours has proven its inferiority once again! It requires your services immediately."

I blinked. Really? Did he think that things would just go back to me being his slave and him being the obnoxious, holier than thou Prince that he thought he was?

"Well? I do not have all day, woman. You do realize it is merely-"

"Yes, months away. I know. Well guess what? I require something called SLEEP unlike SOME people, and so does Trunks. I will get to it when I can, but until then you need to be much quieter-"

"WAHHHHH!"

Their eyes locked, one holding an intense annoyance and the other with exasperation. I rolled my eyes again, huffing and puffing and I strode past him and to the nursery. He stayed put, the scared little man he was. I almost giggled, but my ears were pierced by the sound of my son crying and my maternal instincts kicked in. I didn't see Vegeta standing there at the doorway, watching us like a hawk ready to prey.

I reached in the cabinet and grabbed an already warmed bottle of formula for Trunks. Luckily, I didn't have to sacrifice my body to feed him, since I was queen of technology. I had managed to make a cabinet that worked like a refrigerator, except it did the opposite function. I looked up to connect eyes with his dark, obsidian orbs as they observed me feeding Trunks.

"What?" I asked innocently, blinking. He shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>That damned woman and her damned child. I felt waves of rage burst through me at the very sight of them. How dare she create an entirely new distraction while I was gone. I had achieved the greatest transformation of my life, an entirely new level of power envied by even the gods themselves. And yet I was overshadowed, overpowered again. If it wasn't Kakarrot and his idiocy, then it was Bulma and her own.<p>

A part of did inquire how she was able to undergo a pregnancy with a Saiyan child, her being so feeble and human. But of course, that was part of my ridiculous attraction to her after all. She had an awe-inspiring willpower that, if translated into physical strength, could rival even a Saiyan's.

However, I refused to respect her. I refused to allow my body to crave her once again. I refused to let her presence impede my progress. I was to be the best warrior on this very planet, the strongest and the fastest. This would not occur should I allow even the slightest bit of distraction again. The Androids alone would take much more than everything I had at that moment in time... And then so would Kakarrot. If he even survived, the foolish clown.

Thoughts encircled my brain as I trained, sweat building at my temple as veins bulged and muscles flexed. I felt the energy running through me as my hair turned blonde and my eyes turned teal. I was going to beat them all with my bare hands if need be. I would not taste the bittersweet forfeit that I had on this wretched planet with Kakarrot, or on Namek as Frieza blasted a hole through my chest.

I was never going to lose another fight again.

Or so I had thought.

* * *

><p>"Oh, that Vegeta! He just works so hard! And I like what he did with his hair, it looks so gorgeous!" Blushed my mom as she delivered pancakes to the table. I had to keep from rolling my eyes while spooning some food for Trunks. He had already gone past formula and onto real baby food. I was amazed at how fast he was developing, and scared at the same time. I felt a strange, maternal anxiety at his growing up. I didn't want him to. But still, a smile took over me with pride at my son as he gobbled his food like he had been famished all his life.<p>

"Mom, please. He didn't 'do' anything with his hair. That's just a transformation Saiyans go through when they get super strong. Whatever. He needs to stop gloating and spend time with his son for once."

"As if! That guy's got nothing on his mind except training and beating Goku. Watch, I bet it'll be me who does all the beating!" Yamcha grinned. I raised a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Yamcha, you almost killed yourself in his gravity chamber. Don't think I didn't see that on the monitor. Besides, we all know Goku will save us from everything once he avoids the heart virus. Then everything will be peachy keen! Right, little Trunks?" I asked in babytalk. My son beamed before taking a big bite off of his spoon.

Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open and Vegeta strode in. His glance flickered past Yamcha at me and Trunks. I felt my expression darken slightly before turning my attention back to Trunks' food.

"Hmpf. Nice to see you lounging around instead of actually moving a finger to fight the Androids. But don't bother... I'll be doing all the dirty work myself." Vegeta gloated indirectly towards Yamcha, who stood up and slammed his fists on the table. I sent him a glare.

"Not in front of the baby, guys. If you want to fight it out, be my guest, but do it somewhere else-"

"Ha! The fool is not worthy of my attention, let alone my strength. If he wants to squander away the little time he has left before I blast this planet to pieces, then so be it. But I have real training to do."

"Well at least I had the balls to be there when Bulma birthed YOUR child. You couldn't even show up for that!"

Vegeta stopped, his nostrils flaring. His eyes fell down to Trunks', narrowing slightly, and then he walked away silently.

"Haha. I got him there, didn't I Bulma?" Yamcha asked, a proud smirk on his face. I picked up Trunks and gave him an exasperated look.

"Yeah thanks for making things more tense around here. That's the way I like it."

"Uhh!"

"Would anybody like some more tea?" Asked Mrs. Briefs.

"No!" Yamcha and I yelled in unison before I took Trunks to his bed. Yamcha must have left because I heard an engine start. I stared out the window at his red convertible and sighed. As close as Yamcha was to being somewhat of a father figure for Trunks, it made everything ten times more uncomfortable with Vegeta around. I felt better just taking care of things myself after having done so for so long.

I put on the Mozart lullabye player for Trunks and shut the door quietly. As I turned around, I ran into a hard surface and had two onyx orbs boring into me. I gasped and his hand went over my mouth as a dark hatred filled his eyes.

"I will not be made a fool of by a fool. Understand? I no longer want that buffoon in MY house."

I took his wrist and ripped it away from me, my eyes heating with a rivalling resentment. "First of all mister, this is MY house. And besides, he had a point."

I quickly shuffled away from him, knowing this would probably escalate and wake the baby. I heard him growl as he followed me to my room.

"You will not walk away from me-"

"Well I just did. Just like you walked away from ME. Remember?"

"That blasted son of yours is none of my concern. I was never even aware of its existence-"

"He is not an IT, Vegeta. He is our son. Do you even care about that? Doesn't that mean your royal heritage is carried on?"

"Never. I nor my descendants would allow a half-breed to spoil the purity of the Saiyan line."

"Well, fine. Then don't prance around here with your new transformation and try to say this is your house. This is not Planet Vegeta and it never will be."

He narrowed his eyes with a dangerous flint of anger before stepping closer to me, inches apart. "He is not my son, and he never will be."

The words caused an icy stab through my heart as my eyes filled with misty tears. My chest heaved as the words "Get out" somehow made it through my mouth. I turned away from him and folded my arms. I closed my eyes, letting the rejection sink in as it always would even before that fateful night, and heard the door close behind me.

* * *

><p>Rage consumed me. My body confused me. Everything was another example of how fucked up the situation had become. It seemed my self-control was lacking, and each move I made was a mistake, especially with her. I cursed myself for ever coming here to this mudball of a planet. I regretted every moment spent lusting after her, every touch, every contact I had made with her physically. The fact that it had spawned an inbred half-Saiyan child was the very pennacle.<p>

How could I have underestimated the potency of Saiyanjin sperm? How could I have been so blinded by my own physical needs, the instinct to fuck her until I was finally exhausted by the extremity of the heat between us. I was disgusted by her, by that infant, and by myself.

I was by myself. I left the compounds of Capsule Corp. and ventured deep into the wood far away from her. How could she have damned him by naming him something so ridiculous... The fact that he was my son and did not bear the name of Vegeta was a travesty, a blasphemy against me. I guess I deserved it for abandoning her, but she was a fool for believing I would stay. What did she really think, that I would become bonded with her? That I would become a homebound animal?

Stupidity. Utter stupidity. For such a genius of a human, she sure did not use her brain sometimes. Logically, I would never form such emotions or such bonds as humans did. It was a vulgar display of feeling that I simply lacked. How could she not know this?

Then it became clear to me. I could never open to another person again. The many moments and many fights we had in which I revealed way too much of my past and my history to her became apparent to me to be erraneous.

Well, never again. It was then, in the forest surrounded by the swaying trees in the moonlight that I decided I was finished. To try and coexist with her was impossible. She expected too much from someone who had never before encountered such an infuriating and alluring female of an inferior species. I blasted the next row of trees ahead of me, making sure to kill whatever was in my path. I knew not to let it get out of control, for Kakarrot could not know of my transformation.

"Vegeta."

I looked up to see the Namekian. His ridiculous white cape flowed with the wind as his dark silhouette reflected against the moon. I narrowed my eyes with contempt. "What in the hell do you want, Namek?"

"You cannot go destroying nature as you please. Take your frustrations out elsewhere."

"Heh.. As if you have the authority to command me around as you please. Go back to training with that foolish clown of yours..."

"Insulting Goku won't eradicate whatever's pissed you off. If you need to talk about it..."

"There is nothing to talk about! Especially with the likes of you Earth-bound imbeciles."

"Fine. But there won't be anymore destruction of this planet. It's unnecessary while we're trying to train to fight off the real enemies."

"Whatever. Fuck off."

"Hmpf.."

Piccolo disappeared into the night. I seethed in silence, my fists clenching as her face reappeared in my mind's eye. Nostrils flaring, I sat in the grass and contemplated what the hell to do next.

* * *

><p>I was so mad. Mad at him, mad at myself, mad at life. Why did I have to go and get pregnant from the world's biggest jerk ever? I felt so stupid to think that he would take kindly to Trunks' existence, that he would embrace the position of father or even find some appreciation for his royal bloodline to be continued. I shook my head as tears welled up in my eyes, my knees crawling up to my chest. Sobs crawled up to my throat and I let them go. I hadn't cried in so long since I had found something of self-sufficiency through motherhood and independence from having a father present for Trunks.<p>

I felt so guilty, so pitiful for my son. What was going to happen after the Androids? Would Vegeta truly go after Goku? What if he won? Would we be next? Or would he leave and forget that we ever existed?

I didn't know. I was so frustrated by the entire situation, so full of resentment and bitterness that I could barely find the hope in my friends to beat those damn things coming our way. All I could do was watch as Vegeta neglected Trunks and me. Rejected, cold, and feeling sorry for myself, I curled up in a fetal position and let myself cry until I slowly fell asleep.

What must've been hours later, I awoke with a cold draft blowing over my scantily clad body. Apparently my tank top and sweats weren't enough to keep warm in the midnight air. Sleepily, I rubbed my eyes and saw that my balcony door was open. I got up, put on a Capsule Corp. jacket and looked out.

There he was... sitting on the ledge and leaning against the wall of the building. I sighed. Here we go again. Deja vu crept up inside me so overwhelmingly that I almost wanted to start crying again, pre-emptively of course.

I took a daring step forward, watching him as he looked out onto the compound. What was he thinking? Did he hate us? Really?

"Woman."

I stopped. My eyebrows automatically burrowed. "It's Bulma."

"Whatever." He turned his eyes to me, those soft, obsidian orbs piercing me with a full, dark range of emotions that I could even begin to decipher. Even I, the computer genius, could not build a program intricate enough to figure him out.

I stared back, folding my arms and shaking slightly from the cold breeze. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no... I was only asking-"

"I'm thinking."

I blinked. Taking in a breath, I mustered up the courage to allow my internal questions to filter through my lips. "About?"

"Everything."

He got off the ledge, his eyes still on me like an owl eyeing a rat. I felt self-conscious, dirty, and strange. Being so close to him after so long was peculiar, it filled me with so many different desires that I didn't know what to do next. I wanted to slap him, hit him, push him, and kiss him all at once.

He snarled at me then, his eyes flashing with a hint of rage. "I hate..."

The closer he got to me, the more breathless I became. "You hate what..?"

He dipped his head down to the crook of my neck, causing goosebumps to form throughout my body and send thrills up my spine. "I hate how much I want you.."

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, and the heat became present all over again. Its fire spread through my body, and as cold as it was, I couldn't help but revel in the warm familiarity of his touch, his kiss. I could feel him inhale my scent, his teeth grazing against my lips like he wanted to devour me all over again. My loins jumped, the waves of revitalization not completely expected.

I pushed him slightly, and he turned away completely, his back to me in the moonlight. I had been here once before. I had allowed him to take me and spit me out like a vicious viper. I wouldn't have it. Not again.

"Vegeta... I can't."

I could see his chest heaving, the anger rising in him like sour bile. "Why not?" He rasped.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Why, is it because that desert rat touched you after I did?"

My face contorted with outraged disgust, "What? No!"

He spun around, his hands on my shoulders suddenly, almost pushing me backwards but his grip on me was too strong to let me fall. "Did he kiss you, ravage your body as I did with my own?"

"Vegeta! Stop-!"

"IS this what he did to you?"

I was picked up, thrown against the wall with his body of steel pinning me to it. I couldn't move, could hardly breathe as the world spun and his mouth was claiming mine again with so much violent force that I felt the wind knocked out of me. "Vegeta, you're hurting me!" I could barely murmur against him. He released me, turned away again.

I gasped for air. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You! You are what's wrong with me. You and this fucking hole you call Earth!"

I looked down, not knowing what to say. Should I apologize for being myself? Why? I was so utterly confused, but my body knew exactly what it wanted. My core was still reeling from the turbulent act of aggressive lust that he had just displayed. And the fact that jealousy played a part in it was quite flattering as well.

"I am going to destroy those Androids..."

"And then what? Leave again? Pretend like I didn't bear you a son?" I shouted, the buried anger pouring out of me like a waterfall.

He fell silent. The wind picked up against, blowing his upright mane to the side. Kami, he was still as beautiful as he was when we first hooked up..

"Show me."

He looked to the side, barely gazing at me with surprise etched on his dark features. "What?"

"Show me... Your transformation."

"I cannot. Kakarrot-"

"I don't care about Goku. I want to see..."

"No."

"Fine. If I try to jump off that ledge, would you?"

He turned around to face me, "Bulma, you are insane."

I smirked. "Try me."

Before he could react, I jumped to my heel and ran as fast as I could to the ledge of the balcony, got on top of it and spread my arms wide as I plummeted to the ground.

* * *

><p>Yepyep! Another chapter down! The Androids are coming, the Androids are coming...<p>

Looooove your reviews, guys! Please keep them coming! They motivate me so much!

~Jckash03


	13. The Final Confrontation

Rain began to fall hard. And so did I. I felt the cold air surround me as the ground rushed up to greet my body with its crushing gravity.

And then I stopped.

Time seemed to freeze as I opened my clenched eyes to see obsidian orbs piercing mine. Anger and confusion filled them as tears welled up in my eyes.

"What in the blazes are you thinking?"

My head darted around as my eyes scanned my surroundings. We were still in the air, my robed body in his strong arms. I hated heights, except when in my own aircopters, and I could feel myself begin to tremble. "Vegeta! Put me down!"

"You're the one who decided to jump. Moronic female."

He drifted toward my balcony, but the warm security of his embrace was too much for me to forfeit. "Wait!" I shrieked. He stopped again, growling and baring his canines.

"What now?"

"I...," I stammered, not sure what I thinking or what to say anymore. I looked into his eyes, his handsome features, and my heart melted within my chest. As raindrops pelted my body and his, my hair sticking to my face and my eyelids fluttering with the inability to stay open in the hard rainfall, I grabbed his face with my hands and brought it to my own.

And there we were, all over again. Kissing, in the rain, with him holding me in mid-air. Everything in me screamed for his long-awaited touch, and electricity sparked my core. Blinded by the physical sensations he was sending through me, I allowed myself to feel his lips connected with mine. I was captivated by him, his strength and his desire to save me from a fall that could've potentially paralyzed me for life.

When our mouths detached, our gaze met with heat in the cold, windy rain. Then he looked up, a steel purpose in his black eyes, and he jetted upward into the shadowy clouds. Thunder sounded all around us, but he ignored it with stealth before encircling our bodies within the sky. My body felt cold and numb with adrenaline, it became slick with rainwater and precipitation. The thunder was so loud that the only sound I could hear was our hearts beating in unison.

In that moment, I knew I was irrevocably in love with Vegeta...

* * *

><p>"Damn you.. What have you done to me?" The words escaped my lips before I could process them, and I despised the breathless demeanor in which they were delivered. But I could tell she didn't care as our wet bodies connected like magnetic forces meeting for the first time. Funny, since I considered the first time to be the last. But once again, the curve of her ample breasts and the thick sheen of rain over her white, porcelain skin attracted me like nothing else.<p>

To think I would never have this again would be a travesty. Unfortunately, she had become my newest sin. After all the murder and the chaos I had caused other planets and kingdoms, nothing enslaved me like the kiss of her ripe lips or the silky touch of her fingers over my calloused skin. Not even my Saiyajin royal armour could protect me from the wrath of this woman's charm.

When we landed on her balcony, I was still cradling her in my arms. A large part of me wanted to drop her on the ground and walk away forever. But I couldn't. My loins were too engorged with blood and time's deprivation of sexual release. I knew I needed it, especially since I had achieved my newest level of power.

Matter of fact.. I excused it as a reward to myself for finally reaching my ultimate goal of Super Saiyan. I laid her on the very bed in which we had conceived that devil spawn she had in my absence... I bit through the threads of her undergarments and made sure to savor every salty taste of her skin, rich with rain and perspiration. The pheromones in the air alone were enough to impregnate her once again.

That's when the fear kicked in.

"Mmmm... Why'd you stop?" She asked huskily, rubbing her bottom lip against my own. I backed away and got off her bed, my back to her as I began to collect my clothing.

Eyebrows burrowed, I could feel the confused anger rise in her like a stewing volcano.

"What the fuck, Vegeta?"

Putting my shirt on, I glanced to the side and responded curtly, "There will not be another child in result of this."

Her expression cleared, "No.. I have it taken care of."

"Oh, really? Is this not what I was told the first time?" I asked, my voice laced with bitter sarcasm.

She folded her arms and cocked her head to the side in insulted dismay.

"I refuse. Find your fix elsewhere."

"Fine!" She threw some inanimate object at the door as I swung it closed and headed for the gravity chamber.

* * *

><p>I spent the next couple weeks trying to avoid him and failed miserably. Everytime I turned around, he was there, shirtless and covered in post-training perspiration. My body betrayed me each time that my gaze met his metallic orbs, shivers of nostalgic pleasure shocking me to the core.<p>

Kami damn it, I still wanted him.

His rippled muscles caught my blue eyes with ease, especially when I would bump into him after he got out of the shower. I would purposely go into the conspicuously unlocked bathroom to change out his clothes and catch a glimpse of his built physique through the foggy shower doors.

Finally, he understood. Vegeta was no fool by any means, of course. But I wanted him to know. I almost wanted him to catch me as I lurked around during his shower sessions and lure me in there with him, where we would both get soaked by the rainfall of searing shower water as the tense heat between us would explode into a climactic-

Oh Kami, stop. This is ridiculous! I already went through this painfully sensual cat-and-mouse game with him, and it resulted in an unexpected but wonderful child. Is that what he was so afraid of? I knew the best way to avoid it was abstinence, and so did he, but how was I supposed to avoid the rush of sensation every time my eyes caught his?

It wasn't like he was ignoring me either. As the weather got better and I was outside more, either helping my mom with gardening or sitting by the pool in my scandalous red bikini, I could literally feel him staring with nothing but lust in his glazed obsidian eyes. I smirked. Getting his attention was one of the most exhilarating endeavors of my present life, as pathetic as it sounded. But I didn't care; I wanted him, and he wanted me back.

Bulma Briefs ALWAYS got what she wanted.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Came her annoying voice, full of confused sadness in her tone. I sighed in annoyance. Would this woman ever leave me alone?<p>

"None of your business, Bulma." I replied solemnly, loading a packed bag into the trunk compartment of the ship.

I could tell she took note of how tired I sounded, and a pang of guilt flickered through those sparkling cerulean orbs of hers. She folded her arms defensively. "Oh, so you can just come and go as you please when you have a son here on Earth to tend to?"

"I do not tend to anyone, least of all that brat that resulted from what was nothing in the first place."

My words stung her bitterly, I could feel her icy exterior get even colder. "You can't keep abandoning us like this. You have a family now!"

That was it. I'd had it. I lunged for her and pushed her into the nearest wall, making it soft enough that her back didn't make forceful enough contact to break it. But I wanted to break her. Underneath the vexing bothersome bullshit she put me through, I still wanted to take her as roughly as possible before once again deserting her here on this ridiculous mudball.

My voice was low as I persisted, "I do not have any family here. I am leaving."

Her ample chest was heaving as her eyes misted over again, glimmering under the flourescent light of the garage before she barely breathed out, "Why?"

"I cannot focus here. Once again, you and your blasted son have proven to be nothing more than a nuisance to me. I must go..."

Then she pushed me. I barely moved, wasn't even fazed by it until she decided to do it again. And again, before it escalated to her literally punching me as tears fell down her pale face. I grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"What is it you want from me?" I yelled at her, our faces merely centimeters apart. She gazed into my eyes with a cluster of emotions that I would never understand nor feel. She tried to get out of my hold, but I wouldn't let her. I narrowed my eyes with resentment. Why did this frivolous female continue to haunt me so?

She calmed down as we stood there against the wall, her composure returning. But I didn't want her to calm down. I wanted to feel her anger, her heat. That was what had caught my attention in the first place: the fight in her. So I smirked in her face and she glared at me all over again.

"Leave. Whatever, just go!" She whispered forcefully, as if she had to push out the words from some foreign place inside of her. I leaned in extremely close to her, already sensing the aroma of her building arousal.

"I don't think you want me to..."

"You don't know what I want. You don't care! Just go!"

"Heh.. You wish..."

She looked up at me with a painfully sensitive gaze before reaching her lips up to mine. Feeling those again after so much time sent my instinctual body into overdrive. Suddenly, I had her against the wall, lifting her up so that her powerful legs could wrap around mine. Our tongues fought against one another, tasting each other like we never had before. My senses betrayed me as my genitals filled with an entire year's supply of blood. I wanted nothing more than to take her right there against the wall.

And so I did.

Her orange dress was hiked up past her thighs and I took one hand to rip her undergarments in two before dropping my own trousers. I returned my mouth to her, grazing the crook of her neck with my canines as my lengthened core rubbed against hers. After exploring her once again with my calloused hands and my mouth, her moans mounted as I entered her all at once. She gasped inwardly, hissing with a silver pleasure that would echo in my head for the next two months in Space.

She bucked her hips against me as we increased our speed into one another. I felt her grip me inside of her, all kinds of liquids racing down my thighs and around her mound. Her eyes were dim with heartracing pleasure as I smirked, riding her even faster. Hearing her shriek, I felt myself reach upon a mountainous climax.

"Oh... Vegeta.."

And that was it. The way she moaned my name in her sultry, wanton voice, I released myself inside of her before the underlying and previously ignored anxieties about producing another child raced up to me. Immediately, I took her off of me and dropped her to the floor. She looked up at me with wide eyes, her breathing still rapid from what was hopefully our final exercise.

I adjusted myself, reminding myself to shower her off of me once I entered the ship. I heard her audibly swallow with the guilt of once again surrendering herself to me, but I knew she needed it. She had basically stalked me for weeks on end with nothing but yearning in her aquamarine eyes. I took one last glance at her, remembering her smell and her legs surrounding me as we fucked against the wall.

Then I left.

* * *

><p>That seductive son of a bitch... I bit my lip as he walked away from me and boarded the ship. Hoping to Kami that baby Trunks was sleeping, I sent a forlorn glare at the ship and went back inside, feeling sore, sad, and disposed of.<p>

But then again I had asked for it. I allowed him, it wasn't like he violated me, at least not in the literal sense. I was a scientist for Kami's sake, I could put two and two together. It was my own self-destructive demise for me to end up here by myself without any knowledge of what the future held, especially concerning me and Vegeta.

I went to the mirror in my bedroom. My eyes flickered over all of the photographs of my friends and my former lover, and that's when I realized just how much time had really gone by. The next time I see my friends, I will be a new mom. Finally, I felt a wave of excitement and contentment knowing that I had people to go to with the good news. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they found out who the father was! A spark of adrenaline raced through my chest at the very scandal of it.

There would be more to it than just Trunks that day, though. That might also be the last time she saw some or all of them. The Androids were already underway, and that would be the main focus. My expression hardened into a stern gaze into my own blue eyes. I had to be strong, especially for Trunks' sake. I could no longer chase or linger on the fickle nature of whatever transpired between Vegeta and I.

Maybe this trip to Space really was for the best. Who knew?

* * *

><p>Oookkay. Stopping there. Sorry for the major wait- Just started a new semester and a new job! Having a blast reading your guys' reviews though! Thank you all SO much. I'll make sure to make the next one a big one... Since, well, it kindof is. xP<p>

Hope it wasn't too lemony for you. Let me know asap!

~Nicolette


	14. Vegeta's Salvation

Before I knew it, that day had come. I did everything that morning the same as I did all the other mornings prior to this fateful day. Every now and then I would look at my baby son and think of him, but I for the most part I was successful in pushing him out of my mind. It was a skill I had acquired in the past handful of months that he had been in Space training or doing Kami knows what. There was a bundle of nerves and anxieties nestled deep within my chest, but it wasn't just for him. It was for everyone... My friends, my family, and Earth itself.

I was a good denier of the truth, and the truth was I could honestly lose somebody today.

Seeing my friends again was amazing, though. For a second, I forgot all about the impending threat of the Androids, and I think they did too as they inquired about the new infant in my arms and whose it was. Poor Gohan, still so young, looked thoroughly confused about the whole ordeal while Yamcha huffed and puffed his typical dismay about it. It was insane how much he had grown since I last saw him, it almost made me feel a little old.

When Yamcha was the one attacked I couldn't help but feel an old string inside of me get plucked harshly by the cold fact that he just wasn't strong enough to beat what had gotten to him. It solidified the fact that I cared about him at least, because he was truly was my friend and was the one who cared for me and Trunks through it all when someone else wouldn't.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only attack that occurred that day. Right in front of Vegeta, my ship was blasted by that horrible . And he did nothing! I was mortified but also irate at the fact that he just watched us plummet to what could have been our very deaths if it weren't for the-get this-future version of my very son. It was then that I knew: I, nor Trunks, would be able to overcome his ignorant pride.

But I think he realized this and actually fought to avenge the future version of our son when he was attacked by Cell. When the Future Trunks explained this to me with a glistening admiration in his eyes, I was bewildered. Why him and not us, then? I wanted answers, or at least closure. Now that it was all over, it was time to decide exactly who Vegeta was going to be in our lives and where...

My stomach curled with butterflies at the entire situation. After losing Goku, the air was thick with a saddened tension. ChiChi was beside herself and Gohan was without a father. I didn't want the same for my family, not at all.

"You know," Yamcha began as Krillin, Future Trunks, Gohan, and I were huddled around on my porch the morning before Trunks had to leave, "This really gives me a new appreciation for life. I want something special. I want a family... I don't know this just really broadens my spectrum of things."

"Wow those are some big words for ya, Yamcha!" Krillin jokingly exclaimed as Yamcha glared at him for a second.

"No, I'm serious... I just saw my whole life flash before my eyes when that crazy android shoved his arm through my torso and.. I have to say, it really makes me think, you know?"

We all nodded, instantly thinking of Goku and where he was now. I put my hand on Gohan's shoulder as his expression darkened with shadowed grief. He stood up and walked away. Then I heard a strangled cry on the baby monitor and looked over at Future Trunks' startled expression and laughed.

"You won't have to get used to it for too long. You're going home today! We sure will miss you. I'll be right back." I got up and left to the nursery, passing Vegeta's room on the way. I stopped in my tracks as I caught a glimpse of him standing by his window, watching somebody or something.

"Hey..." I said softly, walking towards him. He cast me a dark glance that I couldn't decipher, so I decided to break the ice with something that might shock him out of his shell. "Trunks told me what you did for him on the battlefield. That was very courageous of you-"

"I don't need your opinion, woman. I didn't do it for anyone. I was simply doing what I do best, which is failing."

I looked down, feeling moved by his self-deprecation. "Vegeta-..."

"Don't start. I'm not in the mood."

I shut my dry lips and walked over to the window where he was leaning against the wall next to it. Looking down I saw Gohan sitting on a rock by a tree, his shoulders shaking rapidly, obviously for the loss of his own father. My eyes misted over watching this and then looked up to meet Vegeta's as they stared into me.

Then he looked away, knowing exactly what I was thinking. I could see it in his obsidian gaze.

"Trunks needs a father, Vegeta. He needs someone who won't leave for Space every time it gets hard-"

"Heh. Was that a pseudonym?"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I'm talking about. ChiChi has nobody, Gohan has nobody... I'm not asking for us to be a family and I'm not asking at all. I'm telling you that you either stay and be a father or.. You go."

My heart was beating like a broken drum at the ultimatum I was giving. But I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't have him be halfway through the door and halfway in my house. I needed him to be here, mentally and physically. Not halfway in the middle. His expression remained stoic as he watched Gohan through the window. "Let me think about it."

I threw my arms up in the air, feeling a surge of rage course through me suddenly as adrenaline energized my body to filter it. "No, there is no thinking about it, Vegeta! You don't think at all! You sit there while baby Trunks and I fall through the air in a blasted ship, and you escape to Space whenever you feel like we're in your way! You think about yourself, Vegeta and that's IT. Have you ever once thought what others might want or need?"

"That's a ridiculous question. And besides, I doubt you were considering your son's safety getting in that damn aircraft in the midst of an all-out battle in the first place. I'm not an idiot Bulma, I know your passion for adventure and you sure as hell were thinking of THAT inside of OUR son."

"Fine. I made a mistake. But you can't tell me that you don't regret just standing there watching us almost DIE."

"I CAN." He screamed, now inches away from me. "And do you know WHY? Because it is not my job to be your damn bodyguard just because we went for it a couple times within a three-year period. And that child... is not in my care. So you are ultimately responsible."

"You can't, for one second, tell me you're the father of that child? Are you ever going to be responsible?"

"No, I guess not," He smirked, pushing past me. I swallowed hard, my eyes clenching together as tears brushed through them onto my hands turned to fists with anger and frustration. I had to accept it, but I refused to. Vegeta would never want to be a father to our child and he would never admit any kind of feeling for me nor for Trunks.

I heard a whimper and spun around to see Future Trunks holding the baby version of himself. At such an ironic vision, I let out a teary giggle, reaching for the baby. Future Trunks looked around the room, knowing full well that we'd had a fight in here. "Come on, let's get changed, baby. There's nothing of interest in here anyway."

* * *

><p>I went outside just to fetch some of the condiments that were provided for the Future Trunks' return trip to the future. Seeing those idiot friends of hers begin to return, I retreated to a nearby tree so I could eradicate their annoying chatter and try to clear my mind from the eventful two weeks behind me. As far as my own son from the future leaving, I couldn't decide if I was either relieved or simply impassive. He had been quite the nuisance in the Room of Time, always pestering me with questions and inquiries about my past just like his damned mother. That same inquisitive spark in his cerulean eyes kept bringing the memory of her and her alluring scent back to me.<p>

Not to mention the tantalizing deprivation that came with my heightening focus on the Androids, training, and then Cell. My jaws clenched with irrefutable self-hatred on the very subject. It was a wonder how that half-Saiyan whelp managed to not only overcome Cell but surpass me and the clown Kakarrot as well. Now, he must not only deal with a victory that would ultimately raise my own expectations of myself, but the loss of his own father.

When I was younger, it didn't phase me. Not even once did I feel... anything towards my father's death. Right after, I became a soldier and henchman to the tyrant Frieza and was taught that death was merely a part of the game, a result of war, and a tool. We oftentimes threatened the deaths of family members to obtain whatever we so desired, and then kill them afterwards anyways. Even now when I think of my father, he is nothing but a frivolous fool to me who didn't see an enemy disguised as a comrad.

Which is why my trust was basically nonexistent. To reveal myself to anybody, especially that intoxicating wench, would be a travesty of mere stupidity. Being open only meant vulnerability, which only resulted in the inevitable loss of something. Pride. Family. Life...

That moronic clown... How could he just-

"Give up?"

"What?" I barked, not wanting to be disturbed.

"I asked if you give up. On Mom and... me." He responded, his voice calm and casual somehow. Usually, he was either nervous or emotional in his spontaneous approaches to me, especially on the matter of his mother.

"Hm." Was all I said instead of going on a rant about being the Prince of Saiyans and how I would never surrender to anybody, least of all some common, human female. I guess I was tired. I guess a part of me did somewhat retreat back inside of me, wanting nothing more than rest and peace.

It was that part of me that wished I had died instead of Kakarrot, that way the entire journey through my power wouldn't have been in vain.

"You know, you can't run forever. I know you have a conscience, Dad. Please just... If not for her, then for me. Stay. Be there for me."

"There is nothing to be here for. This planet has done nothing but run me in circles and get me into more trouble than it's worth."

"So is that what I am? Is that what she is? Trouble?"

"Do not put words in my mouth-"

"You know, Gohan and ChiChi are without Goku now. I know you know that. And I also know you hate feeling needed. Well, guess what? We don't need you. My Mom may have a part of her that cries for you and the small amount of memories you two have together, but that's about it. She had no choice but to simply live and survive in a world much shittier than this one. Without you. She built that time machine, she got me HERE to rescue Bulma and that baby without you. My mom can live without you, Vegeta, don't even question that. But I don't think you can live without her."

I instantly spun around to meet his face with my vicious glare, "As if, boy! I've lived through a hell that woman will never learn of or could even imagine as she resides in a Kami-damn paradise. And of course she can take care of herself and her child without me, she has already this far correct? As for me, I need NOBODY. Understand?"

I watched as my son's eyes fell to the ground in some sort of defeated dismay. "Then I have failed you, father. I came here right now, before I leave forever, to show you what you have. In my world... You're gone. You don't exist. You aren't there to even know who I am. And here... You're alive. You have someone who cares about you so deeply that she's shown on more than one occasion despite her own pride and stubborn nature. But... You don't need anybody. Well, I'm sorry, because that's a really pathetic existence to have. You're going to be pretty lonely, Vegeta. I'm sorry."

With that, he turned away. The conflict inside of me, incinerated my senses and racing my mind rose up in my throat and I punched into the tree with all of my might. That damned woman and her child, how the hell did they end up being all that I had left?

'It's all your fault, Kakarott! If you hadn't remained deceased like a stubborn fool... You did this on purpose. Didn't you? Just to spite me so that I had no other agenda on this planet other than... Other than what? Training more for your return? The next enemy? Just more training and sleeping and reliving the same nightmare as before?' Vegeta's inner monologue was interrupted by Trunks' chastising voice, "You're going to be pretty lonely, Vegeta."

No. I didn't want that. I didn't know what I wanted. But I sure as hell knew what drove me crazy was what also enticed me. The woman, her verbal sparring with me, her distracting appearance, her admirable feist, her lithe curves, and those cerulean eyes that seemed to melt into his with an array of emotions.. Of want, of lust, of frustration, and, most of all, forgiveness.

She had been the only one he tolerated in his space just as she had been the only one to continue to put him on some sort of pedestal despite his actions against her. She had been the only one to bear him a child, a boy no less to continue his bloodline, even if it was a little off due to her human DNA. She cared for the child, never complaining, and allowed him up to this point revert back and forth between her home and Space.

Finally, I saw it. I saw that Earth was where my final destination, at least for a while. For my son. Not necessarily for her... Even as irreplaceable as she was, I still refused to make any kind of emotional commitment to her. I didn't trust anyone. Not yet.

First, she had to prove it to me.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened from their closed state. I was leaning against a tree, my arms folded as I heard voices all around me. My son from the future was just about to launch back into the lightyears of time. My stomach twisted in knots with ambivalent emotions. All at once, I felt a tinge of sadness and a confusing wave of relief. I looked up and there he was, standing there in his innocent glory. His eyes read like stories to me, telling me to give in to my foolish emotions for the woman and her child. For this planet. Feh...<p>

I gave him a hard nod and he looked away, knowing when to stop pushing me. At least he learned something during all of this time in this present. He hugged each person, and finally his mother as she held the infant. I noticed her eyes mist with a crystalline sheen of tears, making me scoff and roll my eyes at the sentiment. The boy had been cottled enough here as it was. Nonetheless, he turned to me, one final time, and I gave him the two-finger salute that he truly deserved.

He boarded his ship, leaving me with the nostalgic, insightful gaze that would be sure to haunt me later that night. He was actually gone. Part of me wouldn't, almost refused, to believe it. I caught the woman's gaze at me that almost seemed identical to the one that her son held. It seemed to be full of pride, as if she were filled with joy at me signalling a goodbye to Trunks. I looked away with exasperation, feeling overwhelmed with the dilemma this woman was putting me through.

Finally, her clown friends departed and evening fell. I found myself on her balcony again-a place I frequented only because the alignment of the stars was most visible there-staring up at the sky with my back against the wall. Thoughts floated through my tortured mind, about her, about Kakarrot, and about my uncertain future. Where was my place on this ridiculous planet? Where was I to go now? Who was I to rival against without that imbecile who decided death over his own family for Kami's sake?

"Hey..." Came her belltone voice. And it happened all over again. I looked at her, she looked at me, and I felt the electric tension form itself between us like instant heat.

"What do you want?" Redundant question. I knew what she wanted.

She blinked and looked away, "You know..."

"Well when will my desires be considered?"

"What do you want, Vegeta?" She asked, her voice waning as if she was suddenly fatigued. "I thought we discussed how much you focus on doing exactly what YOU want to do..."

"I want answers. I want the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. As in, why did that idiot have to die and remain deceased? Why did his spawn have to be the one to reign in power over me? And why am I here, again, and with a..."

"A what? A family? Can you not even say it? Or believe it? Are we just a huge regret for you, because if we are, then you can just go to hell-"

She was cut off by my grabbing of her wrists and placing them above her head after pinning her to the wall. I'd had enough of her angry rambling about regret and shame. She had no idea.

Her eyes pierced mine like turquoise steel. "I'm not afraid of you, Vegeta. Do what you will... At this point, I don't care."

I searched her eyes for dishonesty and found none. Somehow, I was pleased. "You don't, do you? Well we'll see about that..."

I heard her sharp intake of breath as I grazed my canines against her porcelain neck. Instantly, her Ki flickered and her nipples grew erect. I could see her skin begin to form small bumps of sheer pleasure in the pale moonlight. I chuckled sardonically, pulling my head up from the crook of her neck to see her eyes possess a certain glaze that proved to me that I still had a certain power over her. A physical one, at that.

"Vegeta...?"

She said my name like it was a question, like my entire existence in front of her was some mystery. Perhaps that is what allured her this entire time, my eloquent enigmaticism. But to me, it just perturbed me even more. I released her and turned around, my back to her.

"I just don't understand!"

"You'll never understand, Bulma! Don't you get it? As smart as you are, as much of a genius as you claim to be- you STILL do not conceive the notion that I do not belong here?"

"Vegeta, it's not about you belonging here. It's about what you want... Why can't you just decide? You come to me, then you leave, then you return, and then you leave again! I don't GET it. And I certainly can't have that kind of turbulence in front of Trunks as he grows up. I can't."

"Oh, so you'll just have that moronic bandit raise him instead? Bullshit."

She grew quiet as time froze. I clenched my hands onto the railing of her balcony, flexing my muscles and swallowing my rising anger audibly.

"You do realize...," I began, breaking the icy silence, "I will train him when he reaches the age of two."

"Two? Absolutely NOT. He'll barely be out of diapers by then, Vegeta!"

"I don't care. I refuse to allow... my son... to be raised by some fucking human."

I could literally feel her expression clear from behind me. Her breathing grew shallow, as if on a breaking point. "Y-Your son?"

"Yes, my son. Not his."

"So... You'll stay? Like, for good?" She asked, her voice full of hope and splendor. I sighed. I felt my inside incinerate with my lack of pride in this situation, but the answer was clear: My son was here on this planet, and so I would be as well.

I turned around, my face lifting in a smirk as hers lit up like those ridiculous decorations they put up in the cold season on Earth. She was illuminated more than I had ever seen her, and for some reason, it illuminated me as well.

"Oh Vegeta!" She squealed, lunging for me and jumping before I could dodge her flailing body. Of course, I caught her with the slightest dismay at her outlandish display. She clenched her arms around me, wrapping her legs around my waist. Taking advantage of the situation, I brought us to the wall and claimed her lips, revelling in her sweet indulgence of my decision.

After all the feelings of failure and loss of pride, I melted into her for what was perhaps the very first time. It was her desire for me and my presence there that finally rekindled my own pride in myself. For the first time, our adultery was not consistent of lust or rage... It was something much sweeter, cleaner somehow.. And something I could not nor would ever be able to describe.

Instead of allowing the untimely death of Kakarrot, the departure of my son, and Gohan's unpredictable victory consume me, I surrounded myself with Bulma. The elongating locks of aquamarine that matched her azure orbs as they searched mine, her languid curves that shaped with my body in a convenient manner, and her voice that uttered the softest of moans, as if it were made of velvet. What shocked me with disbelief was the mere fact that it had taken the last three and a half years for me to see these characteristics of the woman I could finally call my mate as well as the mother of my son.

Finally... I found my salvation in the body of a female. As infuriating and alien as she and her customs were to me, she was also the very source of stimulation that made me realize that I actually had a soul to excite. And that's what it was. Exciting, sensuous, and invigorating.. Everyday was a challenge to meet her outstanding demands and needs, but at the end of the day, I was the only one who could.

And that, in itself, was a victory that Gohan nor Kakarrot could ever take away.

The End.

* * *

><p>Yep. So I'm done. This has been the best fic I've ever written and it's because I have the best reviewers who give the best feedback ever! Thank you ALL for your loyalty and your time. I hope you all enjoyed it. I mighttttttt do a sequel. I don't know. Haven't really thought about it yet. But I'm sure with enough protests andor suggestions, I will highly consider it!

Once again, this is for all my reviewers. Thank you all!

~Jckash03


End file.
